Insanity Takes It's Toll
by SxyLilRockStar
Summary: When Sarah defeated the Labyrinth she got more than she bargained for. Now someone new must help Jareth save the Labyrinth, but can she do it and keep her sanity. Not a S&J romance fic. Evil Sarah. Rating due to strong language.
1. The Tale

**Disclaimer-** _Where as I do not own Jareth, or Sarah, or any other Labyrinth characters, I am still borrowing them for entertainment purposes. "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie is compliments of the Labyrinth Soundtrack. However Larizel is my character, she is an extension of my own strange and twisted self well sorta… she was created by my twisted mind. Good enough.  
_

**Insanity Takes Its Toll**  
_Chapter 1: The Tale_

She walked through the house smiling as the real estate agent rattled off details. "The original structure only had three bedrooms and two full baths, but with the remodeling and renovation. You are looking at six bedrooms, including two master bedrooms, four full baths, two huge living rooms, a dining room and kitchen. Would you like to see the backyard?" The girl just smiled with a nod and followed the agent through the double French doors.

The yard was at least three acres in itself, and the agent seemed to take great pride in the tell tale of the yard. "One of the previous owners had bought the lot on either side of the house, and the three lots behind it to give herself space to create a garden..." The agent's voice faded into background as the girl took in the site of the garden.

Bushes and flowerbeds of all colors, roses, daisies, violets, carnations, lilies, sunflowers, even some she had never seen before and surely couldn't name. There were trees that enhanced the atmosphere by adding the breaking between light and darkness, as the sunlight would snake its way through the shade. Some were extremely tall like the great oaks; others were dramatic like the weeping willows, and some were just plain beautiful like the cherry blossoms, that she was pretty sure were blooming early. Every tree and bush seemed to be purposefully placed among the grounds. The marble paths lead throughout the entire grounds with many strategically placed benches. A few water fountains gave a tranquil environment that pleased the mind and soothed the soul. Statues of all kinds of fantasy origins were placed as if the garden was an art museum of fantastic creatures, of life and beauty. She walked through indulging in some of the different sculptures.

There was a fairy with butterfly wings high on her back leaning forward with one foot held further back than the other. Her arms were tilted somewhat up to the sky as if she were a ballerina. She had a serene smile on her face and mischief showing in her eyes. Another statue caught her attention. It was of what she could only guess was a dwarf. He had a strange expression of annoyance on his face. He wore simple trousers with a white renaissance shirt, and a vest that held a repulsive face on it's back, shaking his finger at the viewer, as a father would do to a child to say '_Don't say I didn't warn you_.'

She finally came to a statue in the center of the garden surrounded by the largest of the fountains. Positioned as if he reigned over the garden he must have stood well over six feet. The jagged rocks that he stood on had waterfalls that flowed and trickled in-between and under his feet as if the water bowed to his presence. His hair was in ragged strands falling into his face and over his cloak and jacket that held a high set collar that fell over at the top. He wore what seem to be a shirt underneath the jacket that was torn down the center exposing his smooth chest and delicate collarbone. An amulet was slightly hidden behind the cloth. He had ruffles coming out the cuffs of his jacket. His face was what made her heart race. He had an almost cruel look to his eyes with a mocking smile that made the harsh angled face articulate wickedness, but held a captivating beauty.

There were small goblin-like creatures that were made to look like they were playing in the water. One looked as if it was splashing water at another that was not amused. There was what looked like a little girl goblin bent over like she was picking something up out of the water. There was one statue that you only saw the feet sticking out from the water. Another was shown only waist up with a complaining look on its face. The fountain was a realm of its own and ruled by the one that stood in the center of that world. The marble was so smooth and realistic it seemed like any minute the whole garden would come alive.

"Miss, did you hear me?" the short, plump woman stared hard at the girl with a strange bitterness. "You better not just be wasting my time."

The girl smiled sweetly for a moment then looked over the garden again. Without ever looking at the woman she finally spoke "Do you have a contract ready to be signed?"

The woman gave the girl a sideways look taking real notice of the girl for the first time. She was rather tall and thin. Her long raven hair hung just short of the small of her back. When it caught the sunlight just right it showed off her dark wine highlights. She was dressed like any other girl of the times with her flare-faded jeans and black halter-top. Her confident and independent posture matched the strength and self-assurance that showed in her facial expressions. Her skin was extraordinarily pale for a girl her age, with everyone living in a tanning bed these days. The well-defined angled bone structure gave her a dark and mysterious charisma. "Yes, I can have it ready by tomorrow. Does this mean you wish to purchase the house?"

The girl glanced down at the plump woman; her unnatural violet eyes seemed to look straight through the woman yet shined with excitement. "Yes. I would like to make the transfer of the money from my account directly to the owner's. Please tell them to do what is necessary to have that ready tomorrow for the closing. For your pay I shall bring in cash, so I must know how much you are owed for your duties."

The woman stood dumbfounded, "You plan to transfer the whole 3 million? If this is a joke it isn't funny."

The girl gave a half amused smile, but her voice did not match it as she crossed her arms. "Can you have it ready or not?"

The real estate agent looked the girl up and down before smiling and continued, "Yes, Ms.?"

"Ms. Arzelette, Larizel Arzelette."

"Yes Ms. Arzelette I will have all the arrangements ready for you by tomorrow at 1PM. My fee is 250,000. Though I think a money order, or cashier check would be more convenient than cash. Will that be sufficient for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Larizel turned away from the agent and made her way back to the doors that lead into the kitchen not giving the agent a second glance. Before stepping through the French doors she did however look back on the garden and straight at the statue that stood in the center of the fountain that lay in the heart of her garden. Yes, it was her garden now and the thought gave her a giddy feeling in her stomach. As she walked through the house heading out to the front door she found herself humming a song. Its melody was haunting, and in her head it held a painfully longing tone as she found herself singing the words.

"There's such a sad love,  
Deep in your eyes,  
A kind of pale jewel,  
Open and closed within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes."

"Ms. Arzelette!" She heard her named called from across the house. She turned to find the real estate agent attempting to catch up to her walking at a fast pace. She stopped slightly out of breath a sign of how out of shape the woman was. "Ms. Arzelette, there's something else you should know about this house. I really shouldn't be telling you, but you seem like such a nice girl and I really feel you have a right to know." The plump agent fiddled with her hands staring at the floor unable to look Larizel in the eyes.

"Know what?" Larizel crossed her arms once more over her chest taking a very imperial demeanor and waited to hear what the older woman had to say.

"Well, this was the Williams' home. Have you ever heard of them?" The girl said nothing and made no indication of whether or not she knew of them, so the woman continued. "Well they had a daughter by the name of Sarah. Very nice girl, but Sarah had some issues. You see, at the age of fifteen Sarah had a nervous breakdown. Poor girl started babbling on about goblins, fairies, and other such nonsense. Her parents grew very worried and eventually sent her to a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist found that Sarah had no comprehension of reality and fantasy so she was deemed schizophrenic and a danger to herself and others. She now lives in the local psychiatric hospital. Some people say that Sarah set a curse over this house, and anyone who dare live in it is doomed to have her fate. Now of course I wouldn't be saying anything about this except. Well..."

The girl stared at the woman in curiosity taking in every word. She made a commanding swoop of her hand to the older woman. "Please go on."

The woman nodded and continued, "Well you see, the last owners had a daughter who was about 19, well shortly after they moved into the house she became obsessed with the mirror in her room. No one knew what to make of it, but soon she also was ranting on and on about a man in her mirror. She is the one who began the design of this garden and created all of the statues, quite talented young lady. When they took her away to the psychiatric institution, the same one as the Williams' girl, her mother continued the garden in honor of her daughter, planting the flowers and bushes as her daughter had planned. Not ready to let go of her daughters work she began buying the surrounding lots to extend the garden. Her mother said that her daughter would talk about 'him' asking her to do it. When she was working on the sculptures her mother saw this happiness in her and believed that the garden gave her a part of her daughter's happiness. They say that poor young girl now shares a room next to the Ms. Sarah Williams, which is now 32 years old. She has been in that hospital for 17 years. I only tell you because you seem so young and if the tales are true I feel you should at least know of the danger before buying the house. May I ask how old you are?"

The girl smiled wickedly as she spoke. "Well I'm 22 years old. I'm pretty sure I'm a little old for such fairy tales. I shall see you tomorrow at your office. Call my cell if it needs to be rescheduled." Larizel turned on her heel tossing her hair over her shoulder and walked through the house slowly. Through the huge dinning room, and the living room to the front door. She took a quick last look over the place and sighed to herself before shutting the door quietly behind her. She climbed into her black Porsche with its top down and began her journey back to her condo. Her drive home was pleasant and filled with a song that she couldn't wait to get home and work out into her music.

"As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,  
As the world falls down."

_**AN-** So what do you think, do I have your attention? This story has been written in full in fact it's the first story I have ever finished in my life. I had started this about 6 years ago on my old username, Ezra's Angel, but I eventually wasn't able to finish it and it upset me that I had left my readers hanging. Which is why I refused to start posting it again until it was complete_

_8-16-08: I've come back and added more to the story. After writing the last couple of chapters over and over again I decided to come back through the first chapters and add more detail, no big changes._


	2. Music Is Life

Disclaimer- Okay. No I don't own Jareth, but Larizel is indeed mine. ALL MINE! The song 'As The World Falls Down' is from the Labyrinth soundtrack courtesy of David Bowie himself. Anyway. Just don't sue me. I'm not making any money off of this.

AN- This chapter is posted just for Norehnka. Thank you so much for my review. To the rest of you, and you know who you are, that have not only read but subscribed to the story that didn't review (pouts) I feel so used. But I thought posting the next chapter would give you some incentive.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 2: Music Is Life

She felt the wind flowing through her hair as she shifted into fifth gear coasting with her top down. It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was high and warm with a gentle breeze when she pulled into her driveway. As she sat in her living room with guitar in hand, she found that the melody was gone. Picking away at some strings it was no use. She couldn't remember the notes, the tone, the words, or the music. They were lost to her. Shortly after she had left her soon to be dwellings the song faded away. She tried to keep singing it over and over in her head, but still it slowly slipped away from her leaving her grasping phantoms of a lost melody. It was as if it was erased from her mind. After four hours of trying to remember she gave into submission, and forgotten about the song completely. She was use to things like that happening to her. She constantly told herself she needed to keep pen and paper with her at all times. Inspiration always struck at the most inconvenient time.

Larizel had been playing music for about ten years now. Whether it was piano, guitar, violin, if it's an instrument, she could play it, and she did. That's how she made her millions. She was a songwriter, and artist. Top artist like The Blaming Page and Devon Strydes sang her music, but rarely did she get on stage to perform herself. She was just a little too shy to be in the spotlight, but there were always those days, days that she craved the applause and acknowledgement. On those days you found her at a local coffee shop, or venue performing with an acoustic guitar, or may-be a grand piano. She had a voice that most singers could only wish they had, and some envied her enough to refuse to perform a song written by her. Because they knew it would never sound as good as her singing it.

She had only been writing for bands over the last two years. Her real talent was captured in movie scores. That is where she found her spotlight. Eight of the last ten films she scored were huge blockbusters. The first film she scored was called "The Dying Light" back in 1995, she was only 16 years old at the time, but her score was a huge success, and the movie grossed over 160 million in it's first weekend. It was pretty good for a typical over rated, over played war movie. As time went on she gave the world one masterpiece after another, but now after six years. She had hit a slump. She figured it was the atmosphere, or may-be she was just in a rut, but she needed a change.

She was driving through the countryside one day and saw this house. It was huge and from a certain angle she could catch a small glimpse of the garden. Every day for weeks she went out of her way to pass that house, because it gave her this feeling of warmth, of home. She couldn't explain it, she didn't know why, it just did. One day she past and saw the "for sale" sign up and couldn't resist calling to schedule a walk through. She never expected to actually buy the house. It was definitely too big for just one person, but it was as if it was calling her. Soothing through her body and making itself at home in her heart. The moment she walked through the door a song flowed through her like water feeling this overwhelming emotion and warmth. It became a serpent that entwined itself with her soul, and a part of her said it aloud, ' home'. She might as well have been one of the statues placed among the garden for it claimed her and so she made it her own; her world, her garden… her home… and she had no intentions of leaving.

The anticipation was driving her insane. She found this pain in her, a longing as if she were parted from a lover for far too long. Not that she would know much about that. She may have never had a proper suitor. A date here, dinner there… it just bored her. The world bored her. She was searching for a change, or perhaps solitude, either way she couldn't wait to move in. She made a mental note to pick up some sage sticks from the herbal shop to cleanse the house after closing tomorrow. If there were any kind of spirits in the house, she would make sure she got rid of them as soon as possible. Not that she believed in such silly superstitions, she just believed in the fact that it is always better to be safe than sorry. As she curled underneath the covers of her bed settling in for the night she tried to force herself to sleep. She was just too excited about closing the deal on the house. In defeat of her own attempts she took a melatonin. As she finally fell asleep images of a garden where statues were alive engulf her dreams.

A creepy looking bird-like creature with pink feathers and long limbs danced in a craze around her. She laughed at their antics of moving in awkward rhythms noticing that it seemed none of their limbs, or head, was actually attached to their bodies. A boy that she could only describe as an elf took her by the hands. He was thin with dark hair and pointed ears. His dark hair was wild and fell lightly in his face. She found him pulling her into a whirlwind of turns and dives, as other elves joined in the circle of joy and hysterics. Fairies danced on the air around them like fireflies, and then all at once the music changed. It took on a very seductive tone that sent shivers through her body. Everything around her became very still as he slowly approached her. It was as if everything around them had fallen away and it was just the two of them. He reminded her of a prince in a fairy tale with his dark wine colored jacket that was buttoned up the front laced in charcoal colored lining. A black ruffle draped over his jacket from the bottom of his neck and out the cuffs finishing off with leather black gloves. His knee high black boots held tightly over his charcoal pants. As he took her into his arms he held her close to his body as they began to dance in the moonlight. His blondish-silver hair cascaded in strands over his shoulders and faint strands over his eyes. His lips parted as his voice swallowed her whole. His blue mismatch eyes consumed her entire being. The words encircled her as his voice carried into her ears and she was lost in his control.

"There's such a sad love. Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart. Beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart"

"As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you-oo-oo. As the world falls down. Falling (As the world) Falling down. Falling in love"

AN- So…. Comments? Hate Mail? I really wanted to set this story in a more current time, but I didn't want to make Sarah old and if I use the time frame based off of the movie… this story takes place in 2001. I didn't want Sarah over 32 I was trying for 27, but I couldn't base my story in the early 90's for personal taste. Anyway… if you want the next chapter… you better start reviewing. Hopefully I am developing this well. I promise we will get to Jareth and Sarah. I'm just trying to set the story and introduce the character you aren't familiar with anyway… I've never really written anything other than poetry, songs, and perhaps an unfinished short story here and there… so this is new to me and I'd really like to know what you think. I know I gave in with lack of reviews, but the next chapter isn't going up until I have 5 reviews. It's not much to ask. Is it?


	3. Closings and Beginnings

Disclaimer- I'm not getting any money out of this story, so please don't sue me. Larizel is mine though, so if you use her without my permission, I will sue you. Not really but... anyway. All characters from the Labyrinth belong to Henson Associates, Inc. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

AN- Norehnka, thank you once more for your review. I am sorry that my chapters are short. I swear they don't look that short in word. I was thinking about it earlier today. I never wrote this story for reviews or recognition. I wrote it for someone to read it. I've decided that I will just post this story for you, if someone else wants to read and review it would be wonderful and I'd appreciate it, but for now… this is for you. When I get your review, the next chapter will go up. Chapter 5 is when the main plot kicks in. So you are almost there. The story has 17 chapters and it only gets better from here. Thank you again for reading my story and reviewing.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 3: Closings and Beginnings

The darkness smothered all that was light. Nothing was left but the dark, depressed, and heartbroken. He lay in the corner draped in all black. His skin was so pale, and he seemed to be crying. He sat with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands. His silver-blond hair poured over his arms, and his shoulders shook with such misery. She wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to take away whatever caused this poor man such grief. She slowly walked to the corner that he laid in and knelt down in front of him. She could now see that he was very dirty. Dark streaks stained his blond locks. His skin carried a thick layer of dust, as if he hadn't moved from that spot in months. Her hand slowly reached out to brush the hair out of his face. Before her hand could reach him, his head shot up and she found her violet eyes starring back into pools of blue and black. She held his stare and could see that indeed he had been crying.

She finally found her voice and spoke in a choking whisper. "Why are you crying?"

He stared at her hard, but said nothing. He just looked at her, and slowly he smiled.

Taken aback with his reaction she stood to her feet and offered a hand to help him up. Still he just stared. First at her hand then back to her face. His mind raced and his heart searched for a memory. Finally his eyes grew cold and she felt a chill flow through her body. "You are not Sarah." He stood with such a speed that all she saw was the black cloak catch in the air. He was right in front of her, no above her. He stood so tall and so mighty all of a sudden. "Who are you?" It was more of a demand than a question. His words hung in the air and she couldn't speak. "I asked you a question girl. I expect an answer." He paused for a moment and looked over her again before speaking one last time. "It doesn't matter. Be gone with you."

Larizel alarm clock jolted her to life. She had tears running down her face and she felt so empty. All she could remember were his eyes. They were the eyes that she had seen in other dreams, but never like that, never that cold and broken. They were both blue but one was pale almost crystal and the other was darker with a brownish tent almost black with the strange dilation of it's pupil. They were unlike any she had ever seen. She closed her eyes and could see them, with tears ready to fall. She shook herself a few times to force the sleepiness out of her. Then the thought occurred to her. "Oh my god. I'm closing on my house today." With a smile she leaped from her bed and headed for her shower. As soon as it had come, the dream left her mind, and for the time being, it was forgotten.

She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her almost dry body. Her hair was swami wrapped in a matching towel. She had put her make up on in the bathroom and smiled in approval at the outfit she had placed out for herself. She slipped into the long black dress that fit almost too perfectly. It had inline padding to shape and form her breast, and a corset tight midsection to manipulate her waistline. The long slit up the right side of the dress showed off her long legs, and made her seem taller, and even thinner, if that was possible.

After dressing she released her damp hair from the towel, and began to brush out the remaining tangles. She took the blow dryer to it to get out the last of the moisture, and after numerous failed attempts at fixing it she finally twisted it into a half ass French twist and stuck a Chinese hairpin into it. She looked herself over with a critical eye. Not the look she was going for, but it would do.

She looked over at the clock and gasped. "Dammit, it's already noon. I'm going to be so late!" Sliding on her black heels, she grabbed her purse and was out the door. She half jogged down her driveway and jumped into her black Porsche without opening the door. 'So much for being lady like.' She giggled to herself as she threw the stick shift into reverse. She was on her way to begin her new life in her new house. She could hardly wait.

The closing was short and sweet. The owners were delighted that she bought the house, and that she transferred the money directly into their new bank account, opened just for this transaction. Larizel paid the real estate agent and lawyers for their services, and she was given the keys to her new home. She could barely wait to get home. She left the closing with a new jaunty step. On the way back to her old condo she stopped and picked up some sage sticks at this little herbal shop she knew of downtown. She wasn't taken any chances with superstition.

When she pulled up at the condo, the movers were there and ready to begin packing. She looked the two men over, and found herself thankful that she had already packed anything of real value herself. She led the men to her suite and they began to work. Within three hours the place was bare. All that remained were the shadows of her belongings that could be seen on every wall, a picture here, and a bookshelf there. She had lived in the condo for three years. Not once did she reorganize, or move a single thing, and now it was all gone. She sighed as she walked out the door, and closed it quietly behind her.

The movers followed her to the new house and moved her belongings in with ease. As Larizel looked over the boxes she found herself satisfied that everything was there. She paid the movers their fee and saw them to the door. After they were gone she found herself in a huge house, alone and ready to explore. She took out her sage sticks, and lit the first one. Walking through the first room and cleansing it, a thought occurred to her. "I think I'm going to have to go shopping. All my stuff could barely furnish three rooms, let alone twelve rooms plus the endless hallways."

Larizel spent the majority of her day cleansing the many rooms of her new house. She unpacked the few boxes that it took to pack all her stuff. In such a large house it seemed like it should feel so empty. One hallway to the next, Larizel found herself exploring her new world. The living rooms, the kitchen, the bedrooms, all were bare, yet seemed to be so alive. As if at any moment the floors themselves would come to life. Which she should have probably felt disturbing, but it actually relaxed her.

In an upstairs hallway on the third floor of the house, she found a door that she could have sworn wasn't there before, or at least she didn't remember it. It looked no different than any other door in the house. It was made of a dark cherry wood, polished until it shined with a silver antique doorknob. Larizel reached for the doorknob and felt her hand tingle. The feeling flowed from the tips of her finger, down her spine until it hit her toes. She opened the door with caution, unsure of what she might fine. The room was dark, and it had no windows, she reached for a light and gratefully she found it. As she flipped on the lights she was taken aback by what the room contained, a wooden vanity, a few stuff animals, an old bed, and a book with the title 'The Labyrinth".

AN- And so the story thickens. I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. I know it's been a lot of build up, but isn't it so worth it? You have no idea what's in store for you, but I do. P Read and review. (Evil grin) Tell a friend.


	4. Curiosity and Consequence

Disclaimer- The Henson Associates Inc. is refusing my offer for the legal copyright of the Labyrinth characters. The negotiations are still going on. They want 100 billion, and I keep offering them a dollar. It's quite tiring, so for now. I'm just borrowing the characters until I can get 100 billion dollars. Hey, if any of you would like to go in on ownership with me. Let me know. If we all put our dollars together, we could really buy the Labyrinth copyright, and we'd be forever powerful. We could also make Jareth do whatever we want. (Evil grin) Now in this chapter "Within You" by David Bowie is featured also a couple of lines from "As the World Falls Down" again. Hopefully he doesn't sue me. Also I have pulled direct quotes and scenes from the Labyrinth movie, these are not mine either. Not mine, Theirs!

AN- Wow… that was pretty cool. I got all bummed out because Norehnka was the only one who loved me and now I have two new readers and reviewers. Thank you for joining us notwritten and Princess of the Fae and as always thank you Norehnka, I was waiting on your review to put up this chapter. Much love to all of you. Okay are you ready? This is the last build up chapter and the next one is where everything goes to hell. Enjoy.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 4: Curiosity and Consequence

Larizel couldn't take her eyes off of the book. She said the name over and over in her head and finally spoke it out loud. "The Labyrinth." The words rolled from her tongue and out into the dead air. Her body shivered unnaturally. She took the leather bound pages into her hands and opened the book to the marked page and read it out loud.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." She paused and took a shaky breath, saying the last words slowly. "You have no power over me." Larizel's voice carried unto the air and the last words echoed through the room. She shut the book and opened the inner cover. There, in beautiful penmanship was a hand written note.

"To my dearest Sarah, Dreams are only what you make them to be. Follow your heart and let it guide you to your destiny. Someday you too can make your dreams come true.

Love,

Mom"

Larizel's breath caught in her throat and she felt the knot in her stomach, as realization hit her hard. She was standing among the belongings of Sarah Williams. The book she held in her hands was the very book that the young girl became so obsessed over that she went mad. A very unexpected thought came to mind, one that surprised even Larizel. 'If the book was that good, I have to read it.' Curiosity was Larizel's biggest weakness, and this time it got the best of her.

Her enormous king size bed barely took up any space in the spacious master bedroom. The room had arched doorways and a small sunroom like corner where small double doors lead to a single spaced balcony. She had set the bed to face the window and set a nightstand with a lamp next to it. She loved to read before bed, always felt it helped to get her creativity going. She found that her best music was written at 3AM in the morning after waking from some of her more vivid dreams. She pulled the covers back and settled herself in for the night. She held the book in her hand for a moment running her fingers over the gold embossed print. With caution she opened to the first page and began to read.

The sand filled wind blew hard under the orange sky. She looked down over the Labyrinth that stretched out before her. She could hear voices, but they were so distant. She turned to find two figures on top of a hill. One male, with long blondish-silver locks dressed in shades of deep blue and midnight black. The girl stood facing away from him looking over the labyrinth. Her dark brown hair caught in the wind as he stepped closer to her. Finally Larizel began to make out their words.

"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late." His voice was sincere, yet challenging. His voice held a strange accent, not unlike British, but then again, every accent sounds British in someway.

"I can't, can't you see that I can't" Her strength could be heard in her words, but she was so naive, so innocent, so stubborn and headstrong.

"What a pity?" His mocking tone left a bitter feeling in the air.

"It doesn't look very far." She tried to comfort, and convince herself. She had to go and she knew it.

"It's further than you think. Time is short." With those words spoken the world faded to dark. The orange sky was gone. A new scene appeared.

The ballroom was dressed in silvers and blues. The dancers were each their own world. The hideous masks that they all wore just showed the evil of their true selves. But one in the crowd wore no mask. She was dressed in silver and her hair was fixed into a waterfall of chocolate curls and silver flowers. She pushed her way through the crowds searching for something.

Larizel heard words in her head, but they weren't her thoughts. "Could this be the same girl, the same child that entered my Labyrinth only hours ago, and turned my world upside down? By the gods help me, how can I desire her as I do? How can I be falling in love?" With that the music played and the song began, a song that Larizel knew oh too well now. This was the song that she had heard in her head every time she entered the house. This was the song that he had sung to her in so many dreams, but this time, he wasn't singing it to her. He was singing it to his Cinderella-like prey.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'til now. We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars." He sung almost genuine as he spun her around in his arms. Her heart stirred almost like jealousy or perhaps envy. She really wasn't sure, but she wished those lips to sing to her and his eyes to look at her the way he did the other girl. As quickly as this all came to her, the scene was fading again.

She saw a room that had no up or down, no wall, ceiling, or floor. It was a nightmare of stairs that were everywhere. Stairs that lead to sideways and upside down doorways and down walls and across ceilings and from her spot in a doorway she watched the brunette run determined up and down the stairs. All the while she heard a familiar voice singing softly.

"How you turned my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me." He walked along the bottom of the stairway shadowing the girl above. Then instantly walked from behind her. "Everything I've done, I've done for you" Larizel watched fascinated as he walked through the brunette defying any kind of logic and physics, which was non-existent in such a room. "I move the stars for no one"

His words held such blame and bitterness. He was once more in front of the girl. "Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel." As he threw the crystal it instinctively hopped to the child that also defied gravity and logic, as he was able to crawl the room as it was seen, not as it was. The brunette ran frantically around the room trying to reach the child.

Then Larizel saw him leaning against a wall watching the girl. He was showing how hurt he was, the knowledge of losing… not the game, but the girl. "Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I, I can't live within you" The words partly carried his broken heart through them mixing with a sighing of pain. She moved to get near him, comfort him from that pain… remembering a dream she had once before. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder…

Larizel woke with a start. She heard something. It was some kind of loud crash. Her lamp was still on and the book lay on her chest. She must have fallen asleep while reading again. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears, as her pulse raced. She could hear footsteps in the hallway, no in her room. She searched and tried to get her eyes to focus on the dark far corners of her room. Finding her voice finally she spoke in a shaky whisper. "Who's there?"

A strangely familiar voice answered her from the opposite corner. "You know very well who it is."

She felt her fingertips go numb as her hands began to sweat. She couldn't believe what she heard, even worse she couldn't believe what she was about to say. Her voice barely got out the words as they choked out in a harshly quiet gasp. "Jareth?"

AN- Hmmmm…. Isn't that interesting? Thoughts? Comments? Hate Mail? What are you guys thinking so far? I'm guessing this was the part you've all been waiting for… Jareth's grand entrance. Again… this whole story has been written so haha… I know what's going to happen and you don't. But a few reviews may very well get you the next chapter. Go forth and spread the word. On a side note since I know you guys are big fans, you should take a look at my profile. I list all the stories I read and love. You may have already read them, but if not… you should. Much love to all.


	5. Fate of the Labyrinth

Disclaimer- (singing) If I had a billion dollars (If I had a billion dollars) I'd buy me a King Jareth, and a Sarah for him too. If I had a billion dollars (If I had a billion dollars) I'd buy me a big castle, haven't you always wanted a castle? So I still don't own the Labyrinth, oh well. Don't sue me, I don't have a billion dollars, but if I did. I would buy the Labyrinth for you and me.

AN- Okay guys, I wish I could figure out a way to reformat the way this story is shown on screen, I swear it would look longer. These chapters are longer than they seem. This chapter is almost 5 pages on word. It drives me nuts how short they look on here. I tried to go in and add a little bit to make it longer, but what's done is done. Thank you's all around again, Norehnka and notwritten. I'm sure Princess of the Fae will be joining us again soon. And now the moment you've all been waiting for.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 5: Fate of the Labyrinth

"Correct you are. Now for questions that do indeed need answers. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Jareth stood with his arms crossed over his gray poet shirt and black leather vest. His black skintight pants made thinking near impossible for the young woman. He was lounging against the wall near the window. His thin lined lips were pulled into a smirk making his face look more devious. His eyes studied her from downcast eyelashes. Larizel thought back to the statue of him in the garden. She searched deep in his oddly matched eyes and thought. 'Yep he's definitely cruel.' Larizel though would not be intimidated, especially not in her own home.

Annoyed at his demeanor she shot the answers at him. "My name is Larizel, and this is my house. Why don't you tell me what you are doing here?" She still sat in her bed with her pajamas on, a pair of cheerleader shorts and a tank top. Her violet eyes flashed the anger she held back, but let him see the stirring storm building in her eyes. It didn't even occur to her that she was talking to a fictional character from some child's fairy tale book. "I didn't call you, so you can not be here."

"Oh I can't, can I? This isn't your house, it's Sarah's, and I am here because I have been waiting for someone like you to come to this house so that you can help me. Are you willing to sit down and listen, or are you just going to keep staring me down like that? " He stared back with his mismatched eyes, and very shortly she looked away. He moved closer to the bed as he spoke in an accusing tone. "It was quite exhausting trying to get you here."

She was now from under her covers and sat with her legs curled underneath her. "What do you mean trying to get me here?"

He sighed in annoyance. "You continue to ask questions you already know the answers to. I really don't have time for this."

His presence was overwhelming. Everything in the room seemed like it was crushing her, choking her. Not looking into his face she spoke. "What do you expect me to do for you, and why the hell am I so special?" Her body slowly began to relax after reassuring herself that he wasn't as scary as he seemed.

Seeing this Jareth began to explain. "You have read the book, so you know what has happened. Not only that, but I know you have seen everything. You have dreams that have shown you my world, which means you have the gift of vision. Something that I've never seen a mortal have, at least not like this. Not to the point that their eyes turn violet, a color, I'm sure you know, is quite unnatural." He pointed his flat hand out to her as if to present her eyes to herself.

"Are you going to go on and on about my eyes, or is there a point to this rant of yours?" She interrupted him with a quick tongue. Her exhaustion was starting to get to her, which made her a little cranky.

His heartstrings pulled for a moment and he saw Sarah sitting before him, but the vision quickly faded back to reality. "Since you have the sight I can show you what you need to see, to be able to understand what is going on." He reached his hand out and waited for her to give him hers. She just stared at it. In exasperation he all, but pleaded for her hand with his eyes, those blue and black mismatched eyes. "It's really hard to explain and I don't have much strength or time left. Let me show you." Something in his eyes made her reach out to him. She remembered that pain in his eyes, from a dream she had. With her hand in his, everything suddenly became clear, and her vision showed her what he needed her to see.

The Labyrinth stretched out before her for miles. The orange sun was set high in the painted sky. Fairies flew to and fro; everything was beautiful, in a very deadly sort of way. The scene shifted and it showed the Goblin City busy and full of life. His voice entered her mind. "This is the Labyrinth as it was, before Sarah defeated it. This is what it looks like now." The scene of the city faded. The skies grew dark and changed from brilliant, and colorful to a gray sick like world. She watched in horror as a single goblin girl ran for her life. Her screams pierced the night as the ground itself reached up and engulfed her. The scene swirled and she was over looking the Labyrinth again. There was no sun, it seemed to be night, but there was no moon, no stars just a forever black emptiness. She could she the Labyrinth constantly changing. Screams could be heard from every corner of its vast maze of creatures that were either lost or being chased. Its walls were cracked and the Labyrinth's forest was filled with trees gray with black leaves. Again his voice pierced through her. "Since Sarah became a part of the Labyrinth she has had a piece of control over it. Now that Sarah has gone insane she has over powered my side of control, and this is what she is making it do. It is killing everything. My subjects can only hide for so long. I am the only one who can walk through the Labyrinth without being killed or lost, but Sarah has begun to take over my mind. Though she will not harm me, even I have brief moments of insanity. She has blocked me from going any further than her house in the Aboveground. You can let go of my hand now."

Larizel opened her eyes and slowly let go of his hand. She looked up into his eyes, and spoke in a heartbreaking whisper. "What happened to the last girl that lived here? She also went insane. Did Sarah put a curse on this house?"

He sighed heavily. "No I'm afraid that was my fault. I knew the girl didn't have the gift to see into my world, but I was so desperate. I tried anyway. I was hoping that even in her age she may still have her innocence, I was wrong. The line between our worlds is very thin, and if you don't have the innocence of a child, like Sarah, or a special gift, like you, you won't be able to tell the difference between the two. Sarah was a lovesick child that I tried to save. I tried to offer her the world before it was too late. I knew that she was too young and didn't have quite enough strength to control the Labyrinth, but she was just too stubborn. The power of the Labyrinth broke her down. There was nothing I could do." He was now standing in front of her staring down expectantly. Anticipating her response.

"Well, what needs to be done to fix the Labyrinth and restore your world to you?" She was almost positive she didn't want to know the answer and didn't realize she was holding her breath waiting for it.

He began pacing the length of her room. The heels of his black leather knee-high boots clicked on the wooden floor "We have a few choices, but none are definite. The best chance right now would be to try talking to Sarah. I can't, but you on the other hand can." His tone was commanding, not asking.

"What's our other choice?" She said with a plea of 'please don't make me talk to the psycho.'

"You can run the Labyrinth yourself, and if you make it, all of Sarah's powers will be transferred to you." He said sadistically with a knowing smile.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go talk to the psycho." She moaned in defeat. "Fine, but what do I get out of this." She crossed her arms in expectancy still sitting on her bed as if she was a child listening to a story being told to her.

"Anything your heart desires." Jareth said with a slight tease to his tone. Something about this girl excited him. He didn't mean to go straight for the seductive villain, but it was a part he played all to well, and his offer was the truth.

Larizel swallowed hard letting this thought play in her mind for a moment. What choice did she really have? She looked up into his eyes; he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his impatience. "Fine, I'll go talk to her. I have no idea what to say, or even how I'm going to get access to her. They don't exactly let just anybody visit patients at these hospitals."

"You seem to be a bright girl, I'm sure you will figure out away. Now, I must bid you goodnight. I have been gone too long from the castle. I will contact you tomorrow to find out how your meeting with Sarah goes." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Larizel called to him hopping off her bed making her way closer to him, but not close enough for him to touch her.

"Yes?" Jareth turned to face her; the curiosity that showed in his facial expressions was almost comical. As if he knew what she was about to say, and indeed he did.

He stared intently at her and once more she diverted her eyes to the ground. She wasn't sure if she was dodging just his stare or didn't want to see the pain his eyes showed, but either way she couldn't bring herself to look straight into them again. "How do I get a hold of you if I need you before you contact me?" Her eyes held something that he couldn't quite read.

With a smile he bowed and looked into her eyes this time he caught them and held them. "Call my name, I will hear you, but unless you are at this house, I will not be able to help you physically, but you can speak to me in your mind anytime. I will hear you, and you will hear me. I must be going now." With that he turned on his heel, and in a blink of wind, glitter, and gold… he was gone.

Larizel lay back in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Talking out loud to herself. "Did I just make a deal with a fictional character, agreeing to go talk to his psychotic ex girlfriend who has been locked up since she was fifteen? I have got to lay off of the caffeine, it's starting to make me delusional." She closed her eyes and began to drift back to sleep. The morning would be here before she knew it and rest was something she didn't do very well without.

AN- I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far. So what do you think of Larizel? I think I've done a really good job introducing you guys to her. Okay so here's the part where you click on that box in your left bottom corner and leave me reviews so that I will feel loved and post the next chapter. Refer a friend and I will love you forever.


	6. Dream or Reality

Summary - When Sarah defeated the Labyrinth she got more than she barganed for

Disclaimer- YES, I DID IT! I finally got Henson Associates Inc. to sell me the Labyrinth copyrights for a dollar. No I didn't. I'm just still a hopeless dreamer, still dreaming my life away. While I do that, remember that the only character that is legally mine in this story is Larizel. Everyone else is well… not mine. Do you ever wonder what would happen if someone in Hollywood got on FanFic and started suing everyone, the way that they are suing people for downloading music? Scary huh?

AN- Well well well… so you have come running back once more? Good cause this chapter is one more step towards seeing Sarah. I know that you wanted her NOW… but patience my dears, all in due time. Thank you once more for my reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 6: Dream or Reality

Larizel woke up to the sun warming her body. She had kicked the covers off sometime in the night. She must have tossed and turned all night. The sheets were almost off the mattress. A pillow lay on the floor. She looked around the room with a smile. For a moment she had forgotten her new home, her new beginning. She stretched and slowly crawled off the bed. The sleepiness draining from her as memories of last night came flowing back. "Did that really happen last night? No it couldn't have. It had to have been a dream. Jareth's not real; he's just a story. Really I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

A voice spoke gently into her mind. "You know, you really should get a pet. You talk to yourself far too often, Larizel."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh god, you mean I wasn't dreaming. I'm losing my mind. Go away I'm not listening to you!" She began to make some coffee and ignored the voice that ranted on in her mind.

"Larizel, you are not crazy. I am real and you know it. Now you told me you would help. Don't make me have to visit you again. Larizel, answer me. Larizel!" She could feel his temper in her mind, and she winced in pain at his shouting.

"Okay, okay. So you are obviously real. You can't seriously expect me to go to an insane asylum and speak to the ex-girlfriend that left you." She fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table in her new kitchen.

"I can, and you will. You have already made the deal." He materialized in front of her. She jumped up from her seat hopping a step back, but recovered quickly to stand her ground.

"Stop doing that. Besides when I made a deal with you, I thought I was dreaming or something. I was tired; I wasn't thinking straight. I can give you a million reasons why I agreed with you last night, but still can't do it." Her voiced curved into a whine and he could almost hear the worlds being said in a far distance. 'It's not fair.'

"Regardless, what's said is said. You will go and speak to Sarah. Remember the goblin girl. Remember everything I showed you last night. If you will not help me, I shall send you into the Labyrinth myself, and I doubt Sarah would go easy on you. She always was the rather jealous kind. Another girl in the Labyrinth would set her off quite nicely. I don't know what she might do to you. Or have it do to you." He stood stern and Larizel believe he just might do it.

She bit her lower lip. With her head dropped into her hands the words came out muffled, but understood. "Fine, I'll go." She let out a loud frustrated sigh.

Jareth faded away into nothing, but his voice lingered momentarily. "Good. Time is short, don't waste it."

"Hapsville Psychiatric Hospital." Larizel read the sign that was posted outside the white building. She shivered at the thought of being locked in such a place since the age of fifteen. 'If you weren't mad going in, eventually the white walls would get to you there.'

She opened up the front door to the building and walked in. She was trying not to let her knees give out as she followed the signs to the main nurse station. Finally finding it she studied the young blond sitting behind the counter. Putting on her sweetest smile she approached the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled back, and spoke in a sugarcoated voice. "Good morning Ma'am. How may I help you?"

"Yes," Larizel looked straight into the nurse's eyes bringing all her self-confidence into her presence; "I am here to see my cousin Sarah Williams?"

The woman's entire attitude changed. The friendly smile deteriorated, and her eyes turned cold. "Did you say Sarah Williams?"

"Well, yes." Larizel began to panic sending her pulse into overdrive. 'This isn't going to work.' Her mind was racing.

The woman critically eyed her over. "Sarah Williams hasn't had a visitor in over a decade. You claim that she is your cousin. May I ask exactly what your relationship is to Ms. Williams?" The blonde's tone became very smug and suspicious.

Larizel straightened up, and put on her best game face. "I am her uncle's, as in her dad's brother, oldest daughter. That makes me her cousin by blood. Now may I please see her?"

The woman scrunched her nose staring at Larizel over the frames of her glasses. "I must notify her doctor first. Only he can say if you can speak to her or not. It will take a moment, will you please take a seat." She picked up the phone and paged for a Dr. Corgan to call the nurse station.

Larizel took a seat and pondered in her mind. 'I knew this wasn't going to work. When you are in an asylum for this long, they don't exactly allow visiting.'

The voice purred in her mind. 'You really are quite pessimistic for a girl that has accomplished every goal she has ever set out to do.'

She hissed back to him. 'How do you know what my goals are, and what I have or have not accomplished?' Her voice was annoyed, but he couldn't resist telling her the answer.

'I've been scanning around in your memory. You have lived quite the fascinating life, for a mortal at least.' She could feel him smiling.

'You son of a bitch. You stay out of my mind, or I swear to god, I will walk right out of this hospital. Damn your Labyrinth. You send me through it yourself and you lose all hope of ever saving your damnable kingdom...' her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ma'am? Dr. Corgan would like to speak to you." Larizel followed the receptionist to Dr. Corgan's office. Looking around it was rather large, with a mahogany desk and a large leather seat occupied by a tall thin man with glasses, dark hair and a goatee.

Larizel took the seat facing the desk and sat in silence while the doctor looked over a file. She could already see that it was Sarah's file. Her mind was once again uneasy. 'I'm so screwed, this isn't going to work.'

Finally he looked up at her and spoke. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Ms. Williams is a very special patient, and she doesn't have many visitors. You took us quite by surprise when you showed up. I understand that you are her cousin, is that correct? I'm sorry Ms. I didn't catch your name."

Larizel tried to relax, but her nerves were failing her. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking. She gave him a half smile and brought herself to look into his eyes. "Please call me Laura. Yes, I am her cousin. My father died a few years back and he always spoke of Sarah. When I heard she was here, I found myself wanting to meet her, so I figured I would at least try."

The doctor nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Well I see no reason why you can't see Ms. Williams. Please understand that she must first be sedated before we can let you into the room. She doesn't deal very well with human contact. What ever you do, do not untie her from her bed. Though we will not listen or record your conversation, there is a camera in the room. It has no sound, but should we feel that you are in danger, or visa versa, we will be forced to enter the room. You cannot give Ms. Williams anything, no food, no jewelry, nothing. As a matter of fact you will have to leave all your belongings in a lock box before we can permit you into the room. Do you understand?"

Larizel smiled, and found herself starting to relax. "Yes doctor. Thank you." She couldn't believe this was actually working.

He stood and signaled for her to follow him out of his office. They walked down long hallways, and had to stop many times to get through locked door. Turns out Sarah had an entire wing to herself. After filling out many forms and checking her belongs at the desk, Larizel found herself standing in front of a large metal door with a small window on it. She looked in it but could see nothing. The doctor unlocked the door and turned to Larizel before opening it.

His voice was father-like. "Now you remember what I told you. You can wave at the camera when you are ready to leave. Someone will come and unlock the door immediately. You can go in now." He stood aside to allow Larizel to open the door herself. She reached out for the handle, as he put his hand against the door. "Now you are sure you want to do this? The reason no one has come to see her is because she has put the last five visitors into therapy for months after their visit. She may say things to you, but I promise you. She is insane."

Larizel smiled at his concern, but was now having second thoughts. No she promised Jareth she would do this, so that's what she was going to do. "Yes, I've been waiting for a long time to do this." Not really, but it sounded good.

He nodded and removed his hand from the door. Larizel took a deep breath and turned the knob. Opening the door slowly she stepped into the next hallway. She heard him whisper to her quietly. "She is the last door to the right." Larizel nodded and started her way down the long corridor. She stopped when she heard the door close behind her and the distinct sound of it locking.

Larizel sighed loudly to herself. "No turning back now."

AN- Sorry it was just the right place to stop. Don't kill me. Everybody ready to see Sarah? It has all built up to this moment. Comments? I need reviews. You want the next chapter, I want your love. I'm sure we can both get what we want.


	7. Deceitful Truths and Honest Lies

Disclaimer- Well, after crying, praying, and begging the answer was still no. Security at the Henson Associates, Inc. told me that if I ever came back they were going to make me sit and listen to "The Song That Never Ends" for a full year. So I guess I will never own the Labyrinth. Sucks, doesn't it? Let's make a deal... I won't sue you for reading, if you don't sue me for writing.

AN- Welcome to the party Dark Wolf Flame always nice to know someone else has joined us. Norehnka and unwritten I love you guys and all your reviews, you keep me posting. I think we may have lost Princess of the Fae along the way. And this is the time that I call out you lurkers: ChioneTheMetroid and xSugarcoatedxStarlightx come on guys… show me some love and say hello. Lol… how can I have 250 hits and 12 reviews? (Shrugs) C'est la vie. As I said before… I post this for you, my wonderful dearly loved readers and reviewers. And now the moment you've all been waiting for…

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 7: Deceitful Truths and Honest Lies

Larizel walked slowly down the long corridor. She could see Sarah's room up in the distance. Her door was wide open, something Larizel found rather odd, but then again what did she know. Her mind was invaded by a now familiar voice. 'Let me tell you this now before you get any closer. The closer you get to Sarah the weaker I get. I've already explained to you how she can over power me. When you enter that room you will no longer be able to contact me. I had a feeling this may happen, but I wasn't sure until now. So once you get to her, you are on your own.'

'WHAT!? I don't believe this. I'm turning around right now. I am not being left alone with a girl that puts people in therapy just with words. Forget it." Larizel turned around on her heel and was heading for the door.

"Don't leave!" The voice came from a distance. It was firm and enchanting. It held the tone of a request that demanded your obedience. "I know why you have come... Larizel."

Larizel felt herself pale and nearly choked on the knot in her throat. She knew whom the voice belonged too. 'Jareth. How does she know my name?'

'I told you Sarah and I are connected by the Labyrinth, what I know, she knows. You will do fine. You aren't scared are you?' His voice was antagonizing her.

'No, of course I'm not scared.' She could feel the sickness in her stomach.

'Good, then why is she still waiting?' She hated the way she could feel his arrogant smile in her mind; it was giving her a headache.

The voice called to her again. "Please come into my room. It really is hard to yell through these walls."

Larizel walked slowly to the door and hesitated before walking into the room. 'Jareth if you can still hear me, I swear to God if this psycho puts me in therapy, you're paying for it.' She took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

She was overtaken by what she found in the room. Sarah was not tied to her bed as the doctor said she would be. Instead she was sitting in the corner of the room in a straightjacket. Her hair was knotted as if it had been neglected for years, and it probably had. Her skin was sickly pale, but her hazel eyes gave almost a glow from underneath her clustered hair. Her face held a devious smile, which set Larizel off guard.

Sarah spoke in a whisper that's sound carried much further than Larizel would have believed possible. "So you are Larizel? I have been waiting for you all day. What took you so long?" The question seemed so harmless.

"You aren't exactly an easy person to get access to." Larizel tried to give a slight giggle, but failed at the attempt. Sarah took no notice.

"I see." Her voice rose from her whisper to a voice she recognized from her dream. It became kind of a sing sang voice teasing her. "So you have come here to save poor Jareth from losing his power over the Labyrinth. Why do you wish to help him?" Sarah's stare burned into Larizel. She swallowed hard and realized she didn't have a reason for helping him. "Oh I see. He didn't give you a choice. He's pretty good at that. Well little Larizel, let me tell you a little secret. Jareth is not the good- hearted person he seems to be. Don't believe his lies, and pay no attention to his truth. You are just a pawn in this game as I was; only he lost. He didn't want me to get control of his Labyrinth, yet here I am holding the key to his world." Her words held scorn in them. "I take it he showed you a vision of the Labyrinth now, but has he taken you there? Have you seen it with your own eyes?"

Larizel went to answer, but Sarah cut her off. "I didn't think so. How do you know if what he is showing you is true? I have done nothing to the Labyrinth. I'm sure that he has made me out to be some sort of monster, but I assure you this is not the truth. He is just upset that he doesn't have the power he is use to and it irritates him. He's like a child that had his favorite toy taken away. The Labyrinth has always been dark and murderous. The lie is what you and I have seen, and thought to be true. The orange sky, the colorful creatures, and enchanting landscape; I assure you that is not the way it is. The Labyrinth is full of such hate and anger. Jareth is full of hate and anger. Do you want to know how to save the Labyrinth from itself and him?" Larizel could do nothing but nod. The information that Sarah was telling her just made so much sense, but at the same time it was completely ludicrous.

"There is a tree in the center of a garden. That garden is a gateway to the Labyrinth. That tree is the source of the Labyrinth's power in the Aboveground. It is what you could call a tree of life. Mix Jareth's blood with its soil, and all shall be restored."

"Wait, I have to kill Jareth to save his kingdom?" Larizel couldn't believe her ears. "I can't do that."

Sarah cocked her head at an awkward angle and spoke with a hiss. "You stupid girl. You are already falling for his tricks. He has shown you that side that melts your heart, but only in your dreams. Did you not think that I heard his thoughts in my mind the night of the ball? Oh I heard him going on and on about his love for me. Only in the dreams Larizel will you see that side of him. He was trying to prevent me from gaining power over the Labyrinth. A creature like him knows nothing of love, compassion, or sympathy. He only knows passions of pride, hate, and arrogance. I loved him. I spent years trying to get him to understand, but." she let her sentence trail off. "You aren't going to listen to me. I can see it in your heart; you think I'm crazy. Poor Larizel. Don't know whom to trust, and you're afraid to make a wrong decision."

She stood to her shaky feet and that made Larizel step closer to the open door. "You made the wrong decision last time didn't you. You chose to live with your mother rather than your father after the divorce. And what did she do to you Larizel? Even better, what did her boyfriend do to you?"

Larizel shook her head in disbelief. "You can't know about that. I've never told a single person about any of this."

"Oh but I do know Larizel. I know how she would beat you until you passed out. All the way up until the day she died when you were fourteen. She hated you for your talent and beauty. She had heard from a neighbor that you had seduced her boyfriend, and she nearly strangled you. But you didn't seduce him, did you? No he raped you and you couldn't tell her because she would have never believed you."

Larizel was in tears now, holding her ears. She finally took what energy she had left and ran for the door.

"Oh and Larizel?" She called out to the corridor. "Do tell Jareth I said hello." Sarah smiled and let her head hit the back of the wall as she slid back to the floor.

Larizel ran down the corridor. She could hear Sarah laughing behind her. Her hands were waving in the air as she ran. By the time she reached the door the doctor already had it opened, but she didn't stop when she made it out of the wing. No she kept going. She ran down the halls trying to find her way out, but every door was locked. It was only minutes before Dr. Corgan caught up to her. She was sitting against the locked door crying. The doctor knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He tried to comfort the girl, only able to guess what could have possibly happened.

Through sobs her voice could barely be made out. "How did she know? This can't be happening."

Her mind was interrupted by Jareth's soothing voice. 'I see she got to you after all. I'm so sorry Larizel. Don't listen to her. She can see into your mind as I can. She's using your past to scare and hurt you, so that you can't beat her."

"SHUT UP! I'm not doing this anymore." Larizel screamed out loud.

The doctor jumped back in surprise. "Not doing what anymore?" the doctor stared at her in concern and a thought ran through his mind. 'Perhaps insanity runs in the family.'

Jareth voice flowed through her trying to calm her down. 'Larizel. Please calm down, if you don't that doctor is going to lock you up. You must gain control of yourself.' Larizel nodded at Jareth's words. She knew he was right, and she certainly didn't want to be locked up in this place. She composed herself and looked up at the doctor. "I'm sorry." She gave a slight smile. "I guess I didn't expect her to play with my mind like that. I think I should get home and get some rest. Thank you for your help today." Dr. Corgan smiled, but his concern still showed in his eyes. "Very well, please allow me to walk you out."

He walked her through the many halls and they stopped in front of his office. He walked in for a quick moment then came back holding a card. "This is my card, it has my office, cell, and home number. If you need to talk, please feel free to call me."

Larizel took the piece of paper with a smile and slipped it into her back pocket. He pointed her to the exit, and she found herself out in the fresh air in a matter of minutes.

She inhaled the mid-afternoon air in deeply. Feeling herself finally relax again, she headed for her car. The drive home seemed to fly by. Larizel just couldn't focus. What was she to believe, whom was she really helping, and how the hell was she suppose to figure out who was telling the truth?

AN- Who do you think is telling the truth? Hard to know, huh? Thoughts? Comments? I know that some people hate when CAPS are used for screaming, but I like to use it and I believe it makes an impact on what is being said. Now the stage is set. All characters have come into play. 10 chapters to go…


	8. The Tree of Life

Disclaimer- I keep browsing e-bay waiting for the copyrights to Labyrinth to go up for auction, but unfortunately so far it has been in vain. So for now, I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters, but I do own Larizel. I even offered to give Larizel to Henson Associates, Inc. in exchange for Jareth, and they called security. So here I am, and all I can hear is. "This is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started…" Help me.

AN- Hello, hello. Well over 350 hits and 14 reviews… btw thank you Norehnka and notwritten. Am I posting too quickly for everyone to review? Cause I can slow down. A friend of mine pointed something out so I wanted to clarify. Larizel's experience as a child with her mother was another insight as to why she has such intimacy issues (hence lack of relationships) and why she is so anti-social and independent. Okay now knowing that… how's everybody doing? Hope you had a great weekend. Thanks to everyone that has now added this story to his or her favorites and alerts. Do take a moment and tell me hi. Let me know what you think. Now on with the show.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 8: The Tree of Life

Her black Porsche roared into the driveway. Slamming the door shut she made a beeline for her front door. Slamming it also, she didn't find sanctuary until the deadbolt locked into place. She walked to her kitchen and threw on a pot of coffee. Her mind was in turmoil, scared and confused as to what was really going on. She couldn't get her hands to stop shaking as she poured herself a cup of warm comforting coffee and sat at her table. She tapped her fingers on the surface, a nervous habit she had picked up over the years.

"Are you purposely blocking me from knowing what she told you, or is she preventing me from looking into your mind?" His voice sounded exasperated.

Without looking up at him she spoke. "The both of you need to stay out of my mind. I want to see the Labyrinth for myself." Her voice sounded distant as if her comment was an after thought. Her mind was obviously cluttered with many thoughts and complications.

He leaned against the doorway with a devious smirk wearing his usual attire. His jacket with its ridiculously long collar was buckled to the side with what looked like the same symbol as his amulet. His poet shirt draped over the limbs of his thin body. "And why would you want to do that?"

Lunging her cup of coffee at him, which he dodged with ease. "Because I don't know which of you is telling me the truth, and which of you is lying. I want to see it with my own eyes." She massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She felt mentally and physically exhausted.

Jareth walked over and sat down in the seat across from her. "Larizel, listen to me carefully." He used his thumb and forefinger to gently raise her chin to meet her eyes. "You have seen the Labyrinth and what it is capable of."

"No I have only seen what you have shown me." She interrupted pulling her face from his hand. The way he could still remain so graceful, regal, and relaxed in a hard uncomfortable wooden chair just aggravated her more.

"Well, yes. But I have shown you what it is. Believe me or not. I can't take you to the Labyrinth." He was losing patience. He leaned back in the chair. "If I do, Sarah has free reign to end your life, which is exactly what she wants to do. She knows that my powers are only strong enough for a one-way trip right now. I will not be able to get you back out for at least a day. Transporting myself is easy. Transporting you and myself would take a great deal of strength that I don't exactly have right now." He searched her face for understanding, but found none.

She played with what he said in her mind for a moment, and then moved on to the next problem. "Okay, Sarah spoke of a gateway, or a Tree of Life of some kind. What can you tell me about this?"

Jareth's eyes widened with a hint of fear, but it immediately was covered by his normal cold and composed visage. "She spoke of the tree. What did she say about it?"

Larizel looked him over carefully before speaking. "She mentioned something about mixing of blood with soil. I want to know where, and what this tree is."

Jareth sighed audibly he was tired of answering so many questions. "Indeed it is a gateway. It is the Labyrinth's source of energy here in Aboveground. The roots of it connect directly with the roots to the tree of life in the Labyrinth. It's what allows my kind to visit your world. There are many of them throughout your world, but this particular one is the strongest, since it's connected to the main roots of the Labyrinth's tree. You said she mentioned something about mixing blood with its soil. Whose blood?" He was trying to negotiate information between them.

Larizel ignored his question she stood anger seeping into her voice. "Where is this tree Jareth!?"

His eyebrow arched slightly and a cold smile flowed over his face. "Why Larizel, I thought you would know the answer to that. The great oak in the center of your garden. Now, who's blood did she say to mix with the soil?"

Larizel stared hard at him. Something about his posture didn't sit right with her. He seemed colder all of a sudden. She could tell he was trying to gain the upper hand in the situation. She was sick of his tone, so she gave him a taste of her own, mocking him. "Well Jareth, yours of course. I figured you would have already known that since you know so much it seems." She mocked his expression. She imitated his exact persona. She leaned against her counter and smirked at him. "She said that mixing your blood with the soil would make the Labyrinth whole again."

Jareth glared at her. He was not fond of being teased. "I see. Well that's not going to happen." He turned leaving the kitchen heading towards the living room as if trying to escape her accusations.

"And why not Jareth? What happens when you give yourself to the Labyrinth?" She nearly chased him as she followed him to the other room.

When she walked into the living room he turned quickly causing her to nearly run straight into him. He bent down until his eyes were even with hers and their noses were almost touching. "Now listen to me very carefully." His voice became dangerous and threatening as he spoke slowly making sure that every word was installed into her soul. "She is obviously trying to play you against me. If I put my blood into that soil, she will absorb my power and have complete control over the Labyrinth. The only way the soil can beat the tree is for a Fae with stronger powers to mix with the soil." You could hear the reluctance in his voice as he growled at her. "I am not stronger than she is. Not right now, nor may I ever be." It was a bold confession and obviously hard for him to admit, but he had to get her back on his side, or all would be lost.

Larizel cowered under the weight of his stare. Once more she saw that pain that was barely hiding in the deep shadows of his eyes. She sat down on her sofa and laid her head in her hands. "So what do we do next?"

Jareth leaned against the doorway again. "I don't know."

Dr. Corgan was making his final rounds for the night. He always saved Sarah for last, not only because she was on the opposite end of the hospital from all his other patients, but also because she was by far the hardest to deal with. He walked down the long hallways hearing nothing but the clicking of his shoes against the marble floor. He whistled a light happy tune as he walked; his day was finally coming to an end.

He rounded the corner and unlocked the door to Sarah's wing. He walked down the corridor slowly. Noticing that the door to Sarah's room was open he paused. 'That's not supposed to be unlocked let alone open.' He sprinted into a slight jog, knowing something was wrong with this picture. When he got to Sarah's room it was empty. He sounded the alarm and called on his radio to the main nurse station. "Miranda, we have a problem."

"What is it?" She sounded slightly annoyed. That's what happens when she worked doubles.

"We have an escapee, and you are never going to believe who." He didn't wait for her to guess. "Sarah Williams."

He could hear her gasp on the other side of the line as she dropped the phone. After fumbling noises heard on the receiver she was back. "How did she get out? There are at least seven locked doors between her room, and the exit." Her voice held such disbelief and fear.

He stood a few feet away from the one window in the room. Her room was on the second floor, but that didn't seem to stop her this time. "Apparently she jumped out of the window."

AN- Exciting, no? So where do you think Sarah is going? You ready to find out to what extent is Sarah's insanity? Well if you want to find out, you know what to do. Starting the next chapter the rating of this story will change to RD-M (Mature readers only), which means if you are under the age of 16 or find the 'f' word offensive, please do not continue. Now if you do… I won't be mad, just don't get me in trouble. The characters just have potty mouths.


	9. Illusions of the Past

Disclaimer- I have escaped from the torture chamber and well it looks like I still don't own Labyrinth. But Henson Associates, Inc is faltering. They dropped the price to 100 million dollars. That's a huge drop, but you know I still can't afford it. So yes I'm still borrowing the characters. But the days are numbered before I do own the Labyrinth. In this chapter I have pulled direct quotes from the movie… not mine… theirs. Also featured "Underground" by David Bowie from the Laby soundtrack. Man I hope I don't get sued.

AN- Hello to all. I just have to say thank you to all that have been reading and those that have just now joined us. Norehnka, I didn't even realize that until you pointed it out. It wasn't intentional but it worked out pretty well huh? Thanks for dropping a line notwritten. Nice you could join us Mysteriamoon always a pleasure to have a new read and reviewer. And to everyone else… thank you for reading. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story. It's my first but perhaps it won't be my last. Okay due to strong language this story is changed to RD-M (mature readers only) starting on this chapter. Which means if you are under the age of 16, or find the 'f' word offensive please do not continue. And if you do, just don't get me in trouble.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 9: Illusions of the Past

Larizel paced her living room back and forth while Jareth lounged on a couch and watched. He took notice to the condition Larizel was in. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed to slouch and trip over her own feet. "You are exhausted. Why don't you get some rest?" He got no answer from her. She just kept pacing without even blinking. "Larizel?"

She stopped in mid-pace and looked up at him. Her eyes gave an eerie glow as she sat down on the adjacent love seat. "You are going to make me run the Labyrinth, aren't you?" She almost sounded as if she was going to cry.

Jareth stared hard at her for a moment. He swore something about her was different, or may-be he just didn't notice it before, but whatever it was, it was gone now. He conjured up a sympathetic smile. "I can't make you do anything Larizel. The threat of sending you through the Labyrinth was just that, a threat. I knew you wouldn't talk to Sarah any other way. But if you were to go through the Labyrinth and beat it, this would all be over. Well, at least Sarah's power would now belong to you. Are you willing to try?"

Larizel didn't answer she just stared into space. Her mind was running at full speed. 'Could I beat the Labyrinth? Could I at least make it back out alive? If what Sarah is saying is true, then yes I could, but what if Sarah was lying? Jareth wouldn't send me in if what Sarah was saying were true. Would he? But he wouldn't send me in to get killed either.'

His voice broke through her thoughts once more. "Larizel, in all honesty, I don't think you can beat the Labyrinth. You are very strong and intelligent. My Labyrinth you would have probably easily beaten, but Sarah's Labyrinth is a completely different story. Her madness can't control it. Not to mention she would have to challenge you to set up the rules, but even then, she can reorder time to where you would lose the moment you started. There are too many reasons why that can't work. We must figure out something else."

"Then what Jareth? Do you know a strong powerful Fae that's willing to mix their blood into the soil?" Larizel's eyes were glowing once again.

Jareth watched for a moment, but in a blink the glowing was gone. Was he having one of his episodes of insanity? "None that I would trust to give it back, and not do worse than Sarah has. Fae are rather power hungry beings. The reason I was deemed Goblin King was because I didn't fit into their world. I guess they thought it to be a punishment, but I have no wish to have a great amount of power. I was happy with my kingdom, and my many loyal subjects. I am doing all of this to save them. If another Fae took over, they would kill the goblins just as brutally as Sarah has. Fae don't normally care for goblins. I guess you can say I'm a freak in my world."

Larizel giggled softly. "Well I guess that's one thing we have in common. I'm considered a freak in this world. I'm a wealthy twenty-two year old composer that refuses to get up and sing my own music, even though I have one of the best voices in the business. I have lived alone, without a man for the last five years. I don't date either sex. Some have even gone as far to say I must be asexual since I seem to have no interest in a male or a female. The paparazzi hound me and watch my every move just hoping that they can get some kind of dirt on me. The only thing that could truly destroy me is the knowledge of my past to get out, which no one knows about." She stopped for a moment and remembered earlier that day. "Well almost no one knows about." She slid down in the loveseat and curled her legs to her chest sighing in frustration.

Sarah's feet were cold and burned against the harsh cold pavement. "Damn that hospital for never giving me any shoes." She ran as fast as she could. The rain was really coming down on this late spring night. Her hospital gown clung to her body showing off her curvy figure. Though she was thirty-two years old, she still looked like she was nineteen. The magic of the Labyrinth slowed down her aging. 'So much wasted time.' She thought to herself. "I could have said yes when I was 15. It wouldn't have been that hard, but no. I wanted to be the heroine in the book. I couldn't just say what I really wanted to say, 'Yes Jareth, I love you. Cherish me, love me, give me my dreams, give me your dreams.' Oh what a fucking idiot I was to have left him like that." She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around at where she was and realized she was almost home.

She turned left onto the paved road and headed south towards her old house. She winced in pain as a piece of glass ripped through her foot. She stopped to carefully remove it. Sitting underneath the streetlight in the pouring rain the voices once again began to chatter.

"Where are you going young woman?" The haggard woman's voice chimed in Sarah's ears.

"I'm going home!" She screamed to the phantom of a figure that stood before her.

The first phantom faded and a new one appeared. In his slack jaw pronunciation he spoke. "Sarah, here." The phantom held out a peach for her. She threw her arms in front of her screaming. "Don't come any closer. I don't want the damn peach." Sarah turned away from the direction to her house and headed back towards the park, her park. As she made her way to the bridge a new phantom appeared.

"No one may cross without my permission." The young fox stood in her path blocking her escape. "I'm sorry but I have sworn to do my duty." She moved to walk further, but found herself surrounded by goblins.

They all spoke around her. "Listen, she's going to say the words." "Did she say it?" "That's not it." "Say the words." "Say the words Sarah."

Sarah fell hard on the floor of the bridge crying. "Oh, it's not fair!"

Finally the voice she was dreading was the voice she now heard. His accent slithered under her skin and she shivered under its power. "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis of comparison is." He changed his expression so quickly, and the scenery around her shifted. She remembered this place oh too well. Walls and doorways hung in the air. "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. I ask for so little." Once again she turned and ran back towards her home. All the while she could hear him singing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't out run his voice.

"It's only forever. Not long at all. Lost and lonely. No one can blame you. For walking away. Too much rejection. No love injection. Life can be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. 'Cause it hurts like hell"

As the last verse echoed in her ears she found herself standing in front of a familiar house. She looked at the address and realized that though it was larger than it was before, and though all the neighboring houses were gone, Sarah was standing right in front of her old house. She swallowed hard and cut through the lawn to the front door.

The doorbell rang and Larizel gave Jareth a sideways look. She shifted her glanced to the clock and saw that it was a little after 10pm. In Larizel's world that meant it could be any of her few friends stopping by after work. Only one thing wrong with that idea… no one knew where her new place was. She shot Jareth a worried look as she walked to the door. Taking a deep breath she pulled the door open. She hardly saw who the person was standing in the doorway all she heard was Jareth's frighten command, as the door was swinging open. "Larizel, RUN!!"

AN- So who thinks Sarah has truly lost her mind? Raise your hands. I apologize… this chapter is a little short, but it's where I wanted to stop. We are halfway through; do I still have your attention? Be ready for a twist coming up. Everything is all about to go to Hell.


	10. The Unknown

Disclaimer- If I had a million dollars (If I had a million dollars) I'd buy me a baby dragon, and that would be so cool. And if I had a million dollars (If I had a million dollars) I'd train him to breathe fire, and I'd get that copyright so quick, it's true. But until I get a million dollars this borrowing thing will have to do.

AN- Thank you's all around. Enjoy!

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 10: The Unknown

Larizel didn't stop to question his command; she simple turned and darted for the backdoor. From the corner of her eye she saw Jareth moving towards the shadowed figure as a crystal ball formed in his hand. Running through the garden she pounced for the fence and in a moment was over and away. All she could hear was the pounding of her shoes against pavement. Its rhythm calmed her as she ran for her life. A thought finally occurred to her, 'I'm not being chased.' She came to an instant halt as she felt her blood burn. "Oh my god, Jareth!" She immediately turned around and began racing even faster back to her house.

Jareth stepped closer to Sarah who stood in the doorway soak and wet with her foot stained in blood. He held a crystal ball in his hand ready to strike if she made an attack on him, but she just stood there staring into his eyes. He looked into hers and so many emotions came back from a time so long ago.

As her breathing slowed, Sarah found her voice, the child like one that Jareth knew by heart. "I knew I could find you here. They all told me I wouldn't but I never believed them. I knew better."

Jareth's eyes widened as he saw she was smiling. Her eyes seemed to light up with excitement. He couldn't speak, his voice was nowhere to be found, and he just watched her as the crystal disintegrated from his fingers. Her hair, though still horrible knotted, hung to her lower back. Her hospital gown stuck to her body and was see-through when wet. She had matured so much, yet at the same time was still the young girl that once entered his Labyrinth and stole his heart.

Her hand reached out and cradled the side of his face. Her hazel eyes shined with something he couldn't quite read. "Aren't you happy to see me? I traveled so far to get here Jareth. Are you going to say anything?" The room seemed to be lighter all of a sudden, as if Sarah was lighting the room with her presence.

He audibly let out a sigh. "Sarah, there is nothing I can really say to you." His heartbeat echoed through his ears. His eyes gazed over her body that the wet gown put on display. "Do you have any idea what you have done to the Labyrinth?"

Her eyes grew sad and cold. "That is entirely your fault Jareth. What I have done to the Labyrinth is because of you breaking my heart. I called to you, and you came. I proclaimed my love for you, and all you did was laugh at me."

Jareth cocked his head to the side lifting his eyebrow. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Sarah, you never called to me, you never said you loved me. Do you love me?" His heart seemed to stop as he waited to hear her answer. This may be his chance to regain his powers.

Sarah was completely confused. She tried to remember that night. It wasn't that long after the day she conquered the Labyrinth and shortly before they took her to Hapsville Hospital. She remembered calling into the mirror, she remembered him appearing. 'Why doesn't he remember?'

Jareth's heart sank. Her pause was far too long. He put his hand to her cheek. "You don't love me." The statement was lost in the air, empty and painful.

Sarah saw the pain in his eyes. "No I do, well I did." Her confusion turned to paranoia. "Don't look at me like this." She put her hands over her face. "This isn't happening. You aren't real. I'm dreaming again."

He moved towards her to take her into his embrace. "Sarah, this is real. I am here, but I don't know what you are talking about from before. You never called." Her wet frame was crushed in his arms as he tried to warm her body.

Larizel ran as fast as she could back to the house. Her mind was racing. 'What if he's hurt, what if he's dead? Why am I so worried about him? I can't be falling for him can I?' The thought of her loving him warmed her entire body. He was calling to her with the house. He wanted her to be there. She pushed the happy giddy thoughts out of her mind. For now she needed to make sure he was okay before deciding whether or not she loved him.

Sarah's eyes focused on his and she smiled. "I do love you Jareth. I will do anything to have you near me. I will give you your powers back. Can't you reverse the damage that I have done with your powers and forgive me?"

Jareth couldn't believe his ears. 'Could it be true, could Sarah actually love him and want to be with him?' In that moment he forgot all about Larizel. He took Sarah's hands into his own and peered deep into her eyes. "Yes Sarah, together, we can restore the Labyrinth."

Sarah didn't get to say another word. She was cut off by another voice. "Jareth! What the hell are you doing?" Larizel stood in the doorway of her house. The slight show of tears began to form in her eyes that were glowing bright violet. Jareth had never seen anything like it.

Larizel's body lightly levitated just above the ground. Her glare was directed towards Sarah. "Get away from him. I have seen the pain you've caused him. I will not allow you to hurt him anymore." A deep purple crystal formed in Larizel's right hand and she lunged it at Sarah. Jareth could do nothing. All he saw was the crystal as it was thrown before he was blinded by the bright lavender light that lit the entire room as it made contact with Sarah. When the light departed Sarah was gone.

Larizel's body collapsed in exhaustion. Jareth stepped closer to where she laid on the floor. Daring not to touch her, he looked her over as if searching for something, and finally he had found it. There on Larizel's neck just behind her ear was the mark of Ravenite. Larizel was Fae, and not just any kind of Fae, but from the most powerful bloodline in the Underground. "What the hell was she doing here?" Without thinking Jareth gathered Larizel into his arms, and carries her out to the garden. Between both of their powers he can easily transport her to his castle. Two questions remained on his mind 'How could a Fae of this much power end up living the life of a mere mortal Aboveground and where did this deadly beautiful Fae come from?'

Sarah awoken in pure darkness. She tried to move her arms and legs, but it was in vain. She squinted and tried to see where she was, but every time she tried to focus she found her head spinning. "You gave us quite a scare there Sarah. You are quite lucky we found you when we did." Sarah searched her memory to find the owner of the voice, and all at once it hit her. "You didn't make it very far, with the broken bones that you endured when jumping from your window. You really shouldn't do such things, because now I have to take your windows away." Dr. Corgan finished writing in his tablet. "Is there anything you would like to tell me Sarah?"

She spoke with tears in her eyes, "The sun is setting in the Labyrinth, and he's taking a new love to his heart. She knows to little to make a difference. All will be lost."

"Sarah, what does that mean?" Dr. Corgan leaned over, but Sarah didn't reply. She couldn't reply, for the drugs had taken her back into her dream world.

AN- And the plot deepeneds. Sorry this one was a little short as well, but do I have your minds spinning? Who exactly is the dangerous one here? Only 7 more chapters to go.


	11. Real Awakening

Disclaimer- All I want for Christmas is the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth. All I want for Christmas is the Labyrinth. Yep. Still don't own them, but Larizel is mine, and she's cooler than Jareth anyway, but that's just because I actually own her. Someday... The Labyrinth will be mine.

AN- Thank you, Norehnka and unwritten, for my reviews. It makes me feel loved. I'm still surprised that with how many people are reading this, no one is reviewing. Hey do you guys know you can leave an anonymous review. Yea, just click the little box on the left bottom there… it will tell you how. Here is a nice long one for you. Norehnka this chapter will answer your questions. Love you guys.

Insanity Takes Its Toll

Chapter 11: Real Awakening

Larizel tossed and turned for hours. Jareth watched her in curiosity, with his concern showing on his face. It had been two days since he brought her to his castle, and she had yet to awaken. Emotions stirred in him that he couldn't understand. Shouldn't he be worried about what happened to Sarah? Shouldn't he be upset with Larizel for what she did? What did she do? Why did she do it? The questions clouded his mind, but all he knew was that he needed Larizel to wake up. He needed her to be okay. He took a wet cloth from the bowl next to her bed and dabbed her forehead with it.

It boggled his mind that he didn't see it before. "How could a Fae of such power like you go unnoticed for so long?" He spoke to her as if she could answer the question. He looked over her face and smiled to himself. 'She even looks Fae, the violet eyes should have at least been my first clue.' He sighed audibly and whispered to her in her sleep. "Larizel, please wake up." With that he stood and left the room to attend to the preparation of dinner.

Larizel slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a room she didn't recognize. She knew she was no longer in her house. The walls were stone along with the floor. The dark room was decorated in dark shades of black, violet, and burgundy. The bed had satin sheets, and a crush velvet comforter. She stretched out her legs and slowly rose from the bed, nearly falling to the stone floor do to the head rush. She felt miserable and she couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was getting back to the house and finding Sarah there with Jareth. She had noticed a window in the side of the wall. It was more of a walkway to the outdoors. As she approached the window with caution she could hear distance screams. Finally outside, the dark dangerous Labyrinth laid out before her. It shifted and moved like a predator stalking its prey. She could almost hear it whispering her name. She felt ill to her stomach as realization took its toll. "Jareth was telling the truth. Sarah truly had turned the Labyrinth into Hell, and I'm in the middle of it. Alone."

"You're not alone." His accented voice startled her and she started to black out from the shock. Stumbling slightly Jareth moved to her side and caught her tiny figure in his arms. Lifting her up like a babe, he laid her back down on the bed. "Please be careful. I wouldn't want you falling over one of our many ledges here in the castle. You are no good to me with a cracked head. You have still not fully recovered from your ordeal. Tell me Larizel. How much do you remember?"

She searched her brain, but found only the last memory. "I came back to make sure you were okay and." Her eyes began to glow lightly once more and Jareth found himself stepping back. "And I found you with Sarah." The glowing ceased and she continued. "I remember nothing after that."

Jareth sighed out loud. "Larizel, you may find this rather hard to believe, but I'm going to try my best to make you understand the position that you are in now."

She sat up leaning her back against the headboard. Her violet eyes stared at him intensely. She awaited the explanation he was about to lay out before her. He knew one thing for certain; if what he thought was true. The Labyrinth was far from lost. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to the bed and took a moment to relax. 'This wasn't going to be easy.' He thought to himself.

"Larizel I have no gentle way of telling you this." He swallowed hard as he took her hand into his. "Many years ago there was a young girl of the Ravenite bloodline that was set to be betrothed into a brooding bloodline, Nokturna, to merge the two and end the hatred. Before the betrothal could take place the girl disappeared. Regardless of how the two families searched she was never found. The two families battles with each other heightened as the accusations flew on why and who was behind her disappearance. This is what brings me to you. I believe that you maybe that girl." He held his breath to wait for her response, but she gave none. He cleared his throat.

Larizel sat in the bed focusing on her hand in his. She felt his pulse quicken as he spoke. She indulged in his breathing as he tried to calm himself in the task of telling her something he obviously wasn't comfortable saying. She inhaled the air around her. All of her senses were intensified. Except her hearing she had noticed. She watched his lips move but was too infatuated with his eyes, his expressions, and the way his mouth moved to hear a word. She found herself smiling.

"Larizel." Her name snapped her out of her trance. "Do you understand anything that I am telling you?" He stared at her at a loss. With one last attempt he spoke as blunt as possible hoping that this time she would understand. "Larizel you are Fae." This time she heard him. "You are a Ravenite."

Her smile faded and she sat in some sort of shock. She knew what a Fae was, but she had no idea what a Ravenite was, but it didn't matter. "What do you mean?" She sounded furious as if he just told her something was wrong with her.

He was mildly relieved to have some kind of response from her. He moved from his chair to the bed. "You are a Ravenite, Larizel, they are the Fae of Death and the most powerful bloodline in all of the Underground. " Realizing how close he was to her he went to move but she grabbed his leg.

Her violet eyes caught him in his place. "Jareth… why am I here?" He was taken aback by the question unsure of what she was actually asking him. "Why did you bring me here?" Her tone held such confusion and in a way fear.

He still didn't understand. "Larizel, with your power we can save the Labyrinth." He didn't want to discuss the matter of her being there and all the past of her bloodline. "Will you help me?"

She paused for a moment trying to grasp an understanding of what was happening. "Wait, if I am Ravenite, what are you?" Her tone was slightly accusing.

And there was the question he didn't want to answer. "Does it matter?"

"I don't know. Does it?" She took a critical eye to his features and facial expression. He obviously didn't want to give the answer. Which made her want it that much more. Lifting an eyebrow she showed that she expected the answer.

He sighed once more and stood to his feet not able to look her in the face. "I am the Fae that by blood you should hate. I am Nokturna, a Fae of Darkness."

She found that he was right it really didn't matter. "What do you need me to do?"

Sarah lay in her bed looking at her ceiling. She had enough of this existence. She was tired of the solitude that consumed this room, this bed that she has laid in for far too many years. She winced in pain as she tried to move her foot. She didn't break her ankle like they originally told her. It was a harsh sprang though and they say a sprang is worse than a break. A Sprang never heals correctly.

Her thoughts were drifting through the drugs in her system. Regardless how hard she tried all she could think about was Jareth. She finally got to tell him she loved him, or was that just another delusion. Was Larizel an illusion as well? What was she to believe and then a thought came to her. 'How does Jareth use his power to transfer from the Underground to the Aboveground and back?' It was a legitimate question one that she should have thought of a long time ago cause if he could do it, why couldn't she. She had more power than him. She had over taken him, so why was she the one locked up? She was getting upset with herself and started speaking out loud. "Why didn't you think of this before? How stupid could you be to have this kind of power and in 17 fucking years never think to use it?" She knew the answer. She looked back at the time shortly before they came and took her away.

Sarah sat at her mirror in her room touching the smooth glass with her fingers and cried. "Please Jareth. Please forgive me. I was wrong." She felt the suffering of the Labyrinth in her veins. Its torn soul warped itself around her. "Jareth… I need you."

"For what?" His uniquely toned voice answered from behind her, but when she looked he wasn't there. Bringing her attention back to the mirror he stood right behind her in the reflection. He repeated his question. "For what?"

Tears dragged their way down her face. She wanted to touch him but it was only in the reflection that he stood. "I need to tell you something." Her voice shivered as if she were cold. "I'm sorry for leaving. I was just stupid. I didn't know what I was losing… or winning." It was as if she was having an epiphany.

A cruel laugh crept it's way from his thin lined lips. "Oh you didn't? What a pity."

"I want to come back to you. Take me away from this awful place." She pleaded with the reflection but all he did was smile with cold eyes. "What's done is done." With that he turned in the reflection and left with his laugh echoing through her ears.

She cried out one last time to him. "Jareth… I'm In Love With You!" He turned one last time to her and shook his head at her. "It's not fair is it?" The realization that he didn't care sent a surge of panic and anxiety through her like a bullet.

Sarah awoke in her bed crying hysterically. "No Jareth! It's not fair! Don't leave me here!"

Her dad rushed into her room and tried to comfort her rocking her in his arms. "It was just a dream Sarah."

Karen stood in the doorway and watched in annoyance. "You need to stop giving her the attention she is searching for when she does this. You only make her worse"

He stood up from Sarah's bed and looked down at the poor girl in sympathy. "Sarah this needs to stop right now. You are almost sixteen years old. It is time to grow up." And with that he followed Karen out the door and back to their bedroom.

Sarah's tears welded up inside her. She was alone. Jareth left her, her mom left her, her dad, her friends… everyone has left her here to die in her own misery. Her pain turned to anger and hate. She felt the hatred circling in her body. In that moment was when her insanity was released into the Labyrinth and she swore that Jareth would pay for her pain.

Sarah lying in her bed she closed her eyes searching her mind, her soul for the Labyrinth. She felt a shock of cold in the depth of her chest. It slowly went from freezing to a burning glow as it traveled what seemed to be from her heart throughout her body. From her chest to her legs, down her arms, up her thighs, the heat was coming to a climax swirling in her stomach. Her ankle no longer hurt in fact her entire body no longer hurt. No longer in pain, the pain that she had felt for so many years was gone. All that was left was a tingling sensation as her body disappeared from her bed leaving nothing but light glitter falling onto an empty bed never to be occupied again.

AN- whoo, that was tough. The very beginning of this chapter up to Jareth not knowing how to explain Larizel being a Fae was what I had originally written forever ago. This was the chapter I got stuck on in the past. But finally it is complete. Only 6 chapters to go. I'm sure you thought we were done with Sarah huh? Not by a long shot. The last part of this chapter was the flashback of the episode Sarah had that put her into the psychiatric hospital, it's also the occurrence she thought that Jareth came to her and after her confession laughed and left her causing the dark change in the Labyrinth. There you go Norehnka. This was hard to set up, but after 6 years… lol it is done. Now… moving on.


	12. The Game

Disclaimer: (sigh) I have tried everyone, but I still don't own the Labyrinth. I own nothing. (Begins crying) It's just not fair. But if I can't own it I can still use it for entertainment purposes right? Shhhh…. Don't tell anyone. It will be our little secret.

An- Well people we are getting down to it. Everything is coming into play. A quick thank you to my few reviewers. Rabid Fan, it's going to be okay… take a breath and enjoy the story. Norehnka is leaving me for two weeks and she was my posting pace setter, so I need a new one… anyone? I have no idea where everybody went… oh wait, schools back in huh? I knew I should have went ahead and posted one everyday. Anyway…

Chapter 12: The Game

After Larizel agreed to help him he found himself at a loss. 'How could she help?' She had so much power and no skill to control or use it. Her first experience with her powers was unleashed solely by pure emotion, which was what rendered her unconscious. Without being able to channel her power there would be nothing that she could do, but he knew they had figure out something. Offering her his hand he inquired. "Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded her head and willingly allowed him to help her to her feet. He escorted her to a dining room that was lit by what little light was left by the lowering sun with a few torches on the walls as back up. After helping her to her seat he took the seat next to her. He wanted to stay close to her knowing she was still very weak. The amount of power she unleashed all at once would have probably killed some Fae, but not a Ravenite. The only reason he knew she didn't kill Sarah was by the fact that he did not regain his power, but he didn't worry about that then. He brought his attention back to Larizel. Looking over her features, her vivid eyes that he had never noticed had a touch of blue just around her pupil making them much deeper than he realized. Her lips were smooth and the way she smiled made him forget the rest of the world. He caught himself and tried to bring back his facade that he hid behind so well.

The food was laid out for them. Different meats and breads, delicious cheese and exotic fruit, the best wine she had every tasted. Larizel teased him. "Do you really think I can eat all of this? You didn't have to make so much."

Despite himself he couldn't resist playing back to her. "Well, I didn't know what you liked." Shrugging he smiled effortlessly. How long has it been since he smiled without mentally making the attempt to do so? He endlessly found himself fascinated with her. There was so much mystery to her as if she was a Pandora box he wanted to understand, but why?

A cruel cold laugh consumed the dining room in a tornado of wind. It echoed through the room repeating and repelling off of every wall before retreating to the shadows. A dark figure stood in the doorway. Jareth was on his feet before he realized he had moved. The figure slowly walked into the light to reveal a woman her hair flowing in the sudden wind. Sarah stood in black leather heeled knee-high boots that transferred into black skintight pants. She wore a black ruffled shirt with a black leather corset laced up the back. She stared at Jareth with a devious smile. He just stood in shock, but held his nonchalant demeanor.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Her lips were twisted into an awkward smile.

Jareth stood blocking Larizel from a possible attack from Sarah. "To be honest, yes I am quite surprised to see you. What brings you to the Labyrinth?" He spoke as if she was a friend that he hadn't seen in decades, casual to the point of sarcasm.

She slowly walked towards the two of them and Jareth found himself stepping forward. He didn't want Sarah to get too close to Larizel. The thought occurred to him. Was he trying to protect Larizel from Sarah or the other way around?

"Don't play coy with me Goblin King. I am quite tired of your antics. In fact I am sick of them. I am here to rule MY Labyrinth. You left me in that hospital to die. I assume you never thought I would find my way here, but it's amazing what you discover from yourself when strapped to a bed for SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Unlike Jareth, she was unable and didn't want to hide her rage, hate, or any range of emotion anyone would possess, but then again she was mortal and mortals had feelings, she didn't believe a Fae did.

His head was struck with a sharp pain as she screamed. She was bringing him into her insanity. He felt himself slipping into the oblivion that Sarah had created just for him. He saw her smiling. It showed she knew exactly what he was experiencing and she was the cause of it. He began to falter to his knees holding his head. Every muscle in his face was tense and his jaw locked grinding his teeth. He looked like he was being electrocuted. All the while Larizel watched in horror. She felt too weak to move and was held to her chair in disbelief of the scene that was unfolding before her.

Jareth's eyes locked with Larizel as she watched unable to move. Something inside her snapped. His eyes, she knew those eyes. They once appeared to her in a dream. The pain and sorrow they held sent anger through her soul. She never wanted to see that pain in him again. "Enough!" She stood to her feet and descended onto Sarah her violet eyes sparking in passionate fury.

Sarah released Jareth from his pain. "No, it will never be enough. He doesn't deserve your pity. He doesn't deserve any moments of happiness, or comfort of the mind. He doesn't deserve love or devotion. He deserves NOTHING!" Once again Jareth cringed as the pain returned.

Larizel stood nose to nose with Sarah. Violet eyes threatened her hazel. "I said enough!" With a wave of Larizel's hand Sarah was knocked to the ground once again bringing Jareth's body to a moment of freedom. Larizel felt the power inside her. It felt so natural now as if she had known about it all along and it was fully combined to her soul.

Sarah glared back as she slowly stood to her feet. "Didn't I warn you? I told you not to believe him, not to trust him. He is using you."

"I don't care." Larizel cut her off. "I want you to give him back his power and I want you to leave the Labyrinth."

Sarah's cruel smile danced across her lips. "You do, do you?" She took a few steps away from Larizel remembering what she did last time they met. "What makes you think that YOU can tell ME what to do?"

Larizel stood tall with confidence showing in her every movement. " I challenge you." Her voice was calm and composed.

Sarah lifted an eyebrow in interest. "Oh really? What are the stakes?"

Larizel took a deep breath looking at Jareth who was beginning to find his way to his feet. Bringing her eyes back to Sarah she smiled taken on a façade not unlike Jareth. "I want to run the Labyrinth." Jareth's head shot up at her hearing the words she spoke. "If I win Jareth regains all power."

"And if you lose?"

Larizel took another look at Jareth as he spoke in her mind. "It's okay. You can do it." He knew what she was thinking. It would be him who would pay the price if she lost, but he had given his consent. She spoke back to Sarah. "If I lose Jareth will release all his power to you, making you ruler over the Labyrinth."

Sarah moved like a snake as she slowly began circling the other woman contemplating the challenge. "I will accept your wages if you accept the game. You have 7 hours to solve the Labyrinth and make it to the throne room of the castle."

Jareth now recovered from his ordeal stood on his feet. "No Sarah that's not fair. She has 13 hours."

"You dare lecture me about fairness?" She approached him with venom in her voice. "That was YOUR game, this is MINE."

"Done."

Jareth spun to look at Larizel in disbelief. "No Larizel. You can't…"

Sarah smiled holding her hand up to silence Jareth's objections. "Let the game begin."

AN: It's getting good huh? This was the first fully new written chapter in six years. Isn't that cool? Sorry I know it's a bit short, but I promise longer chapters here on out. I know that some of you aren't too fond of Sarah being a villian, but what a great job she is doing. I never said anything about this being a romance story. It's drama and horror; I do apologize if I gave anyone an impression otherwise. Okay so you know what it takes to get the next chapter posted. Review, please so I know who all is reading. Boost my ego… I need it.


	13. Hard as Stone

Disclaimer: Okay… these characters or concepts of the Labyrinth are in no way, shape, or form mine. (Turns to look at a representative from Henson Associates, Inc holding a gun to her back indicating to continue) And yes Jim Henson is the almighty ruler of the Labyrinth. (Looking back at him) There are you happy!

AN- Okay well with Norehnka gone I'm feeling so unloved. Guys it really doesn't take two seconds to say, "It's good" or "It sucks" or "Get a life." Thank you for my quickie notwritten. It's nice to know you are still reading. So I've promised longer chapters and here's the beginning of the end. The moment you've all been waiting for.

Chapter 13: Hard as Stone

Larizel in a blink found herself at the front gate of the Labyrinth. The gate was large and seemed too heavy for her to push, but she tried anyway. It wouldn't budge. "You've got to be kidding me." If she couldn't even get in, the challenge would end here without ever beginning. She paced for a moment before a notion came to mind. Closing her eyes she pulled the power slowly from inside her. A lavender crystal formed in her hand. She held it out before her, speaking out the command. "Let me into the Labyrinth." To her disbelief the gates opened slowly making an eerie creaking moan. She was just planning on striking the gate with the crystal. She smile to herself 'That was so much easier.' With a wave of the crystal sliding over her hands to one another she crossed her hands over and it was gone.

Stepping through the gates that slammed shut behind her she looked both ways down the corridor that seemed to go on forever. To her right the path was scattered with tree branches, but there was no sign of a tree. The walls held strange fungus like creatures that followed her every move. 'How strange' she thought. To her left the path was clear of debris. She looked right once more and back to the left before deciding she'd go left. "Who in the world would want to go right? It looks like it hasn't been traveled ever. I would probably die when a stick jumped up and bit me or something." With her decision made she tossed her hair over her shoulders and jogged quickly down the straight way. She ran until she was out of breath. "Oh come on. You have to at least give me some sort of chance." She screamed up into the air pretty sure they could hear her. She contemplated on what she could do, looking up at the top of the wall. "Maybe I can jump the wall." She grabbed one of the bricks that poked out from the others and placed her foot on another. Lifting her weight the wall folded over as if she was too heavy for it to hold and shrugged her off. "How am I supposed to do this?" Placing her back to what she expected was solid brick Larizel yelped when she found herself falling through the wall. Landing hard on her rear-end. She giggled to herself as she looked once more down two corridors. This time they didn't go on forever. "Well, that was easy enough."

She decided to go the opposite direction from her first choice and immediately found herself surrounded by endless stonewalls that broke and opened showing her for the first time a maze rather than a riddle. Everywhere she turned she had options she needed to decide which way to go. She glanced over the towering walls and was rewarded with the sight she searched for. Picking the path to her right she headed off in the direction of the castle to immediately find a dead-end around the corner. Turning back around she took the other path that also seemed to be in the direction of the castle. A few turns and chosen paths later she hit yet another dead-end. She turned back around again and thought she was retracing her steps when she wandered into a large commons centered with a sundial showing that she had already used over two hours. "Dammit, time moves so quickly when you are racing it." She spun around in a circle looking at the six paths she had to decide from. She knew she didn't have time to keep picking the wrong path by random and moving towards the castle seemed to not help her cause. She noticed a stone thrown carved into what looked like books. There were creepy stone statues on either side of the doorways. Some looked like toy solders, others perhaps a maiden, and Larizel caught a glimpse of what looked like a fat stone gnome, but the strange old man distracted her with his white hair growing out of his nose as he was making his way to his throne. "How strange?"

The old short man had an annoying hat that looked like a bird as it rambled on from the top of his head. He took a seat on his throne of stone books and looked up at Larizel. "What is a young woman like you doing in the Labyrinth?" The bird chimed in. "The same thing that every young lady in the Labyrinth is trying to do." The old man sighed and continued. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," She figured what could it hurt. "I need to get to the castle, but I keep running onto random paths in the direction of the castle, but it seems to be to no avail."

"I see… so you are trying to get to the castle" The bird chimed once more. "Quite the conclusion, no?" Turning his eyes up to the bird. "Quiet." The bird sighed as the old man continued. "Sometimes to get closer to something you must…" "Turn away" The old man groaned. "Turn away." The bird chimed again. "He's a bird head." Bickering with the bird once more. "Will you please be quiet?" He raised his voice and the bird rolled its eyes.

Larizel turned and looked at the two paths that lead away from the castle. "Which way do I go?"

"The way that goes to the castle of course." "He's such a help huh?" Larizel annoyed turned towards one of the paths and started to walk away when the old man grunted at her. "Uh hmm." He held out a little box with a slit in the top. The bird chimed. "Please leave a contribution in the little box."

"For what?! All you've done is waste my time." Larizel was furious. "You have been no help at all."

The bird raised his annoying voice. "She's not a sucker." The old man huffed. "I need a new hat." "No I need a new head." The bird shot back, and with that Larizel left taking the closest path to her.

Sarah and Jareth sat in the throne room. Sarah draped herself over his throne to egg on his annoyance. They both watched Larizel through the crystal with concentration. Jareth smiled knowing that she was finally on the right track and Sarah growled striking the crystal with her hand and allowed it to shatter on the ground.

"She has less than four hours left. She won't make it." Sarah stated it in confidence.

"Well she made it much further than you in that time and she didn't have any help." Jareth pointed out bringing Sarah once again to an un-amused state.

"What did you just call that?" With a thought the ground opened underneath the old man dropping him into an oubliette.

Larizel found herself standing in front two doors guarded by the blue and red knights she remembered from the book. "I must be moving backwards you were further back in the book."

"Oh and how would you know?" The top red knight inquired.

Larizel shrugged. "Well I wouldn't".

"Exactly" The red knight shot back

"So how do I get through?" She stepped over to the top blue knight.

But the lower blue knight answered causing her to take a hop back. "Well it depends, where do you want to go?"

"Oh God, to the castle. Everyone is always trying to get to the castle." She stomped her foot lifting her hands into the air.

The top blue knight replied. "Well that's going to be difficult."

"Why?!" She was losing her patience.

"Cause we can't let you through." The bottom red knight spoke as if she should have already knew the answer.

Larizel's eyes were starting to show a light glow to them. "And why not?!"

The two bottom knights answered. "Because her majesty has told us not to." They all answered in unison as if repeating Sarah's exact words. "No one heading to the castle may pass."

Larizel had enough of their games and she was frustrated by her lack of time. Her voice took on a very dangerous tone. "Is that so?"

Taking a crystal in her hand there faces completely changed going from playful to scared. The top blue knight was the first to speak. "Pardon us madam we did not know you were Fae. The castle is this way." As the blue door opened she walked down a short tunnel opening into the hedge maze. She held a sly smile on her face. 'This is so much easier than I thought it would be.'

Sarah swung around at Jareth in fury. "YOU DROPED ME INTO THAT OUBLIETTE ON PURPOSE!?"

Jareth shrugged. "I sent a friend to help you, didn't I?"

"You sent a friend to take me BACK to the beginning. It was his treason to you that he helped me."

He smiled wickedly and took a gloved hand to her cheek. "My dear I was trying to save you from what you have become now. It was generous of me and done for completely unselfish reasons."

Sarah jerked her face from his fingers her eyes darkened and turned her attention back to the newly created crystal ignoring Jareth's quiet snickers. "Just 3 hours left and she's only made it to the hedge maze. She still has a long way to go my dear Jareth. Keep snickering you're about to lose all your powers, enjoy them while you still can."

The hedge maze lay out before her. For whatever reason it felt more welcoming than the stone. Maybe because the hedges were alive… well sort of. The hedges had dark colored wood with nearly black leaves, but still she could almost feel them breathing. She could feel herself getting closer to the castle, or was it that she felt herself getting closer to Jareth. They seemed to have gotten very close since they first met. Perhaps he was calling her to him, directing her through the maze. She opened her senses to the Labyrinth welcoming it to her and asking for it's guidance and to her surprise she had found it.

She walked her way through the hedges as if she knew exactly where she was going, though she wasn't really sure that she did. She twisted and turned through the woven hedge garden. If she didn't feel the soul inside her pull her down one path and up the next she would have sworn she was lost. All at once she found herself in front of two doors.

Sarah looked up from the crystal glaring at Jareth. "What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean? I have been right here with you the entire time. What could I have done?" He nonchalantly took a seat on the ledge of the window looking out over the Labyrinth.

Standing in fury she stalked over to him. "No you helped her through the Hedge Maze. Either that or she is using Fae magic to maneuver the Labyrinth."

"And what if she is?" He lifted an eyebrow to her.

Sarah balled her hands into fists shaking in anger. She felt she had been tricked. "But That's Not Fair!"

Jareth's wickedness got the best of him. "Ah, so you say, but you didn't say anything about her not using any of her powers. Technically you didn't say I couldn't help her either. Don't you know better than to leave anything open to interpretation."

For a brief moment she felt a possible defeat, but quickly soothed herself. 'Just over two hours to go there's no way she can make it, she won't make it. It's not possible. Even if she uses magic, even if Jareth helps her… she can't be here on time.' She gazed back into the crystal watching the girl stand before the two doors with intricate doorknockers.

AN: It really was difficult for me to write the actual Labyrinth chapters. It's hard to rework a masterpiece. Each section I had to come up with something similar but different from the original. In fact the two chapters after these was written before the Labyrinth chapters. The second half of the Labyrinth game is just waiting for your reviews to beckon it. Only four chapters left.


	14. Game Over

Disclaimer: Larizel is the only character in this ENTIRE story that is mine. Jareth, Sarah and any other characters or Labyrinth concepts in this story ALL belong to the Henson Associates, Inc… and I even pulled a quote or two from the movie… but one of these days it shall not be so. I can dream right?

AN- Thank you for my comment unwritten. This is the second half of the Labyrinth... enjoy.

Chapter 14: Game Over

Larizel studied the two doors. On the right was a doorknocker with a ring in its mouth. It had a large funny nose and obviously over-sized mouth. The other was a knocker with a ring going through its pointed ears and a pushed in face with a small mouth and upturned nose.

"What are you staring at?" The pointed ear knocker spoke apparently annoyed. "It's very rude to just stand there and gawk at us."

"My apologizes. I meant no insult." Larizel felt bad for standing there like that. He was right it really was rude.

"What?" It appeared the ring in his ears hindered his hearing. The other knocker made an attempt to speak but failed with its ring in his mouth.

Larizel giggled and removed his ring. "Say it again." Her huge smile put them both at ease, even the grouchy deaf knocker.

"No point talking to him, he can't hear you. Hahahaha…" The knocker laughed deliriously at his own joke that no one else shared.

"I see your lips moving, but I can't hear a damn word you are saying." The other knocker growled.

Larizel looked back and forth between the two of them contemplating which way to go. "So which one should I go through?"

The knocker on her right questioned. "Well, where are you trying to go?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. This joke is extremely old. I am going to The Castle." Her eyes were glowing once more.

"Well it looks to me you're not going anywhere. You are just standing there." The knocker shot a snide comment at her before laughing once more.

Larizel really was losing her patience. She didn't have time to waste anymore. Not bothering to replace the ring in the other knocker's mouth she dropped it to the ground and instead knocked on the left door. As the door opened she threw her hair over her shoulder looking back at the obnoxious knocker. "Now I know why someone put a ring in your mouth." Before he could reply she walked through the door and shut it behind her. There standing in front of her was what looked like miles upon miles of trash and the goblin city gates in the distance. She was almost there, but not much time left.

Jareth laughed watching Sarah's face construct into disgusted. His voice purred to her quickly pissing her off more. "Looks like she just bypassed the forest and bog."

"What, but that's not fair!" She whined.

Jareth stepped down from his ledge and all but floated to his now unoccupied throne to lounge and gloat. It was definitely a lounging and gloating moment "Why is that, because she made a better decision than yourself? I didn't force you to choose the other door. Surely you didn't think that every decision you made in the Labyrinth was best, did you?" Tears welded up in her eyes. Jareth did feel a bit pity for her, but now was not the time for him to develop his emotional skills. "Huh, I guess you did."

Sarah held back her tears, but still turned away from Jareth to dwell momentarily in the pain of realization. Turning her attention back to Jareth she found herself with a devious smile gracing her lips. "She still won't make it. The only difference this has made is that she would have came close. Her time is running out." She indicated to the clock with her hand. Jareth knew she was right. There wasn't much time left.

Larizel made her way through the trash. It wasn't what she thought it would be. She was expecting tossed out food and empty containers, but it wasn't that at all. It was consumed with disregarded toys and furniture. Treasures that once belonged to someone, but now was junk in every sense to someone else.

"Where are you going young woman?" The haggard old woman must have been carrying everything she ever owned on her back.

Looking around Larizel realized that there were many creatures carrying large amounts of 'stuff' on their bodies. Taken aback Larizel redeemed herself. "Um… I'm heading to the castle."

"Oh and why would you want to do that? Everything you could possibly desire is right here." The woman pulled a guitar from one of the piles and handed it to her. "This is something you want to keep, right?"

Larizel gripped the guitar in her hand. It was the first one she had ever owned. She had destroyed it in a fit of rage after one of her heated fights with her mom. She strung her fingers over its strings nostalgically. It was absolutely impossible for it to be there, but it was. Her cared initials on the back deemed it so.

The woman approached once more. "And you'll want this." She handed Larizel a pair of Goth style knee-high boots with thick soles and high heels. They were her favorite shoes. She wore them at her first performance. She finally asked the woman. "What is it that you carry on your back?"

The old woman looked up confusion coming over her features. "Well this is everything I never want to let go of." The answer was so simple.

"But sometimes you have to let go." Larizel looked at the items in her hand. As much as she had loved them, she had let them go a long time ago. 'Larizel, the time.' She heard his voice in her head bringing her back to the task at hand. She dropped the items she held and darted for the gates to the goblin city.

She was making her way there, slowing down to walk the last few feet. She wasn't sure what to expect. The opening to the gate was a huge stone arch with a simple wooden door leading into the city. There was no guard when she got there, which she felt was quite odd since surely Sarah would be sending out an army to prevent her from reaching the castle, but there was nothing. She tried to push the wooden doors open but they were locked. She wasn't sure how much time was left, but she knew it wasn't enough. She began walking along the outside of the walls. Surely there was another way in.

"Are you trying to get inside?" A small voice called from behind her. She turned to find a little goblin girl smiling at her. She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh… I have a way in that no one knows. It's my secret pathway. Come on I'll show you." The girl turned and ran the other way.

Larizel stood for a brief moment. 'This could be a trick… but what if it's not?' She half jogged after the girl catching up to her.

The girl stopped next to a wall with a large crack in it just large enough to squeeze threw. "See, this is it." Larizel examined it wearily. "Don't worry Larizel. Jareth sent me."

"How can I believe you?" Larizel's question was quite legitimate.

"Because you have seen me dropped into an oubliette and know I want my home to be saved." The little goblin smiled with green twisted teeth.

Larizel nodded to the girl and silently they both slid into the city. Larizel was surprised to find the city fully alive. Looking down at the girl in question. "I thought this place was deserted."

"Oh you mean after dark. As soon as the sun starts setting we have to hide or she'll drop us in an oubliette, or worse the bog of eternal stench. Her majesty hates us." She looked down twisting her foot into the ground. "I wasn't suppose to be out that late, but I started playing in the forest and got a little lost. It was too late and down into the oubliette I went."

Larizel smiled sweetly and kneeled to reach the small goblins eye level."Don't worry little one. It will all be over soon. Just show me which way to the castle."

Larizel followed the little goblin through the city streets. It seemed every creature they passed stop to look at her. As if she was being paraded down the street as a spectacle of some sort. She was getting edgy. Time was almost out.

Sarah watched the clock as it was down to mere seconds. With a cocky smile to Jareth she began to make her way down to the doors to greet their guest. Jareth placed his head it his hands. The breath in his lungs seemed to be choking him. Had Sarah really won? He could have assumed such from the beginning, but watching Larizel's determination he had hope, but with the first chime of the clock all hope was lost.

Seeing the castle stairs up ahead she took off running hearing the clock chiming. One, Two. She felt her heart pounding. Three, Four. She had three more, three more seconds. Five. Her tears were already starting to fall. Six. She ran up the stairs and swung open the front doors as the last chime went off. She smiled in triumph she had made it. "Oh my God I can't believe I did it! I made it to the castle."

A slow clapping came from behind her. As she spun around she found Sarah clapping for her with a smile she shouldn't have been wearing. Jareth stood far behind her almost hiding in the shadows. "The reason you can't believe it is because you didn't do it. So close though. You really had me worried there." Larizel's confusion gave her so much pleasure.

"No I made it to the castle, you lost." Larizel stood her ground. Feet planted ready to fight. Sarah was going back on her end of the deal.

Sarah made her way gracefully as she took a glance at Jareth who was turning deathly pale and starting to lose his balance. "So you did, but you see little Larizel. The game was for you to get to the throne room… not the castle. You lost."

Jareth was now lying on the ground in pain. His power was leaving him hollow, and who would have ever thought hollow would hurt this much, and once again Larizel saw the pain in his eyes that made her heart swallow her lungs and panic took over."No. I Made It Here! You Can't Do This!"

"Oh but I can, and I have. Thank you for getting Jareth to give me all of his power. I don't know what he'll do without it. What's a Fae without their power? What are they indeed?" She turned to look at Jareth lying on the floor in pain, but he made no noise. Regardless of the intense pain he wouldn't dare give her the pleasure of knowing how bad it hurt.

Larizel locked eyes with Jareth one last time and whispered in his mind. 'I'm sorry.' Her tears could no longer hold themselves back. All she saw in him was that pain. She didn't save him. She couldn't save him.

"And now Larizel… it is time for you to leave." Sarah created a crystal ball in her hand and tossed it at Larizel when it touched her she disappeared in a poof of purple and gold glitter.

Sarah turned her attention back to Jareth and another crystal formed. "Look Jareth, look what I am offering you… your dreams"

AN: I can just see you guys now at your computers in a panic. Like I said before these past two chapters were my hardest to write. Only three more chapters left. What more could possibly happen right? If you want to know… review review review. Tell me how bad you want it, cause it's just waiting to be posted.


	15. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I have pulled direct quotes from the movie Labyrinth. If I were getting any money for this I would pay royalties to Henson Associates, Inc. But I'm not so they can just keep looking at me like I'm crazy. That's right I'm talking to you buddy. Oh shit, here comes security again. One of you readers may have to come bail me out if you want to read the rest of this story.

AN- This story has been read by people in 11 different countries. I think that's just amazing. Thank you xSugarcoatedxStarlightx for your inspiring comment and to the girl in TN that added me to her myspace… thank you thank you. And unwritten it is always great when you check in. With all that said… here it is people.

Chapter 15: The Sacrifice

Larizel awoke on the floor of her living room. She slowly stood to her feet holding her head that was spinning. All at once everything rushed back to her, the Labyrinth, her defeat, and Jareth. "Oh my God. What have I done?" She was lost at what to do. She had failed him and now Sarah had full reign over the Labyrinth. She called out his name, but he did not answer. 'Was it all a dream?' She could no longer tell, but she felt it, the pain of loss. She began pacing the room unsure what to do. The longer she paced the more sure she was that it was not a dream. Jareth was in trouble. She had to do something and the words whisper through her soul. "The only way the soil can beat the tree is for a Fae with stronger powers to mix with the soil." She gasped and ran for her backdoor.

Sarah stood in the throne room smiling in her triumph. She held out a crystal to Jareth with a gleam in her eye. "I ask for so little," She imitated his every movement from so long ago. "Just let me rule you." Jareth grimaced hearing the same words coming from her mouth that he had spoken so long ago. The offer he once gave her that she declined was now the offer she gave to him. "Fear me, love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."

"No Sarah, I can't." He looked into her eyes with rage.

"What a pity." She was having fun teasing him as he once teased her. Her persona of him was flawless as if she was reliving the moment. "Now you know how I felt, and yet you blamed me."

"The only person who ever blamed you was yourself. It was you that wished away your brother. It was you that refused my offer and now…" He decided on a whim to make her relive his worst moment of this haunting encounter. If she wanted to play role reversal he was going to give it to her. "You have no power over me Sarah." He managed to take on his usual facade as if he couldn't care less managing a smirk to crawl over his lips. His demeanor was still noble and proud. He would not falter to her.

Her laugh was deep and venomous. "Oh but I do Jareth. I have the power over everything. Everything that you love I now own. From the Labyrinth, to the creatures, even the bog of eternal stench is mine and I take it graciously, but most important of all, I own you." Her devious smile was unbearable, as he felt fully defeated and overthrown with no hope left. She was right. Everything was hers now and in that realization his wall of emotionless stone fell and his suffering showed which gave her more pleasure than she would have thought. She truly had won this time. She clicked her tongue on her teeth. "Tsk tsk, oh how the great Goblin King has fallen from grace." She walked her way slowly to him.

As she walked to him it seemed all was lost. His hollow heart stuttered as he searched for something to say, something to do, but there was nothing. For the first time in his entire life he was helpless. All at once Jareth felt a surge of energy and Sarah fell to her knees in agony. Her screams were deafening as they echoed through the throne room. In panic and unable to stop himself he ran to her side. Regardless of everything, first and foremost he still loved her and was terrified by her sudden pain. Not knowing what was happening or what to do he tried to hold her, but it was to no avail. She was hysterical as the pain was coursing through her body, as what she felt her soul being torn from the depths of her being.

Larizel searched the garden in the dark for the legendary tree. How was she supposed to know which oak it was? Three acres of garden and no time to spare there were so many oak trees how was she supposed to know which one? She ran franticly through the garden searching, hoping she wasn't too late. All at once she felt something calling to her. Not in words but in waves of energy as if she was caught in an undertow that was pulling to an area of the garden. There stood a tree she hadn't noticed until now. Its bark was black as onyx with vivid shades of violet and purple leaves. Even in the dark it seemed to glow. This had to be it, she confirmed herself

She ran to the tree dropping to her knees at its trunk. She removed a decorated pocketknife from her pocket that she had never used. It was given to her as a gift from her dad long ago. One of the few times he visited her for her birthday. He told her it would come in handy someday so for an unknown reason she still carried it. It was as if this was her destiny. Without another thought she slit her left wrist deep and let the blood roll off her fingertips into the soil. Her words were released from her soul as she cried out to the Labyrinth. "As the blood of Ravenite I beckon you! I bleed a sacrifice of myself to you! Of my power I command you! Restore Jareth to his position as your rightful ruler! Heal your pain and allow him to bond once more body and soul making you both whole once more!" She was starting to feel the dizziness of so much blood loss. Her world was spinning and she was feeling herself blacking out. She pulled the last of her strength from her soul and began to scream out through the Tree of Life to the Labyrinth. "For I am RAVENITE I am FAE of DEATH and I DEMAND you to OBEY my COMMAND!" She began to falter, but regained her consciousness for the moment and continued. "RESTORE what was once BROKEN, once DEFEATED, and once LOST!" She was shaking as she felt the tree's energy surrounding her as if she had its full attention and with her last breath she called out. "WITH MY BLOOD I DO DECREE. JARETH SHALL RULE THE UNDERGROUND NOW UNTIL FOREVER!" The world was swaying and she felt her heartbeat slow with a whisper she confessed, "I have nothing more to give you Jareth." Then she lost all consciousness.

As Sarah called out in agony Jareth was astonished to discover his power transferring from Sarah to him. Now he knew what pain she was in. It was the same pain he experienced when his powers were leaving him. He knew how cold and painful that hollowness felt. He tried to give her comfort, but he knew the pain would run its course. His mind was racing now overwhelmed with confusion. 'How could this be happening?' He didn't understand. 'Larizel was defeated by the Labyrinth there's no cause for this to be happening.' Then it occurred to him. His voice caught in his throat. "No, she wouldn't have." With his regained power he tried to reach out to her mind, but there was nothing.

Sarah's screaming knocked him back to the present. As he fell to his knees feeling the last of his power residing inside him he caressed her face as her screaming was slowly subsiding. He lingered over as she went silent becoming deathly still. He felt panic take over when she did not move or open her eyes. He touched her softly with tears in his eyes before he realized she was breathing. The color was coming back to her face. He lowered his lips close to her ear and whispered. "It's over Sarah." He gathered her into his arms lifting her like a sleeping child and walked down one of the vast hallways carrying her into a bedroom and laying her on the bed. Looking her over once more he immediately pulled out a crystal ball and in a burst of glitter and wind he was gone.

He urged the crystal to bring him to Larizel. When he found himself in the garden he felt terror take him over once more. He saw the Tree of Life in the distance and took off in a sprint. This is not something he would have ever asked her to do. There lying still in front of the tree was Larizel's body. Collapsing to the ground next to her he examined her over. Her skin was completely white and cold. Her blue lips seemed to hold no breath. Her wrist was covered in deep crimson with strands running down her arm and fingertips. He felt his heartbeat quicken as fear took over. 'She can't die. She's a Ravenite.' His attempt to comfort himself failed. He knew that it was possible for her to die, just not as impossible to survive. He waved his hand over her arm clearing away the blood and cut from her wrist without leaving a sign of even a small scar. He pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to hers searching for warmth of breath, but found none. He felt her heart faintly beating and spoke in hopes that she could hear him. "Hold on Larizel." He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. "You should have never done this. Not for me." He held her to his chest as guilt took over his body. "What the hell were you thinking? I should have never gotten you involved in this. It was fully selfish of me." With that he stood once more carrying another girl in his arms and transferred them both back to the castle.

In the same room she slept in before he laid Larizel on the bed that had become hers. He removed his gloves and laid his hand over her chest. Then moved down her arm that she had lost all her blood from. He urged his magic to flow into her, to heal her. Bringing his hand to her face to tuck some unruly strands of hair behind her ear. Disconnecting from her he replaced his gloves, sighing in relief as he watched color going back into her features and her breath became more apparent. 'Looks like she will survive after all.' He reassured himself. "You are a fool little girl, an absolute fool." He was angered for her putting him in such a position. What if he didn't make it to her in time? A thought tingled in the back of his mind. 'She wasn't planning on you saving her.' He quickly pushed it back. She was willing to die for him, planned on dieing for him. The mere thought aggravated him.

He turned on his heal to head to the door and out the room. His clicking heals on the stone floor were the only sound in the castle as he made his way through the hallways to check on Sarah. Opening the door quietly he took a glance at her. She was still dead asleep in her bed, but she was definitely breathing. "What am I going to do with you Sarah?" His voice held no intention of hiding his irritation at the circumstances he had been placed in. Sarah twitched a little in her sleep, perhaps in a slight nightmare, but he saw no reason to wake her. He was not ready to face either of them. Not yet.

AN: Muhahaha… did everyone forget about the tree? Alright we are closing in on the ending. I want to hear you want it. DO YOU WANT IT!? The final chapters were my hardest to write. I give props to alorindanya. She's the one that came up was the whole glove concept of it containing his power.

I am going to make a confession… the ending is not at all what I had planned it to be, but it's what the story developed to. It had a complete mind of it's own. Only two chapters left everyone. Will Larizel survive? What will happen to Sarah? And what can Jareth possibly say to either of them?


	16. All That’s Forgotten

Disclaimer: It's only a movie. It's not much at all. Way can't you sell it to me. No one can blame you, cause this movie totally rocks. But don't tell me it don't hurt, cause it hurts like hell. Hahaha… I hope I can't get sued for that. Yea still no copyright. I don't own it, you don't own it… let's keep it at that.

AN- Hello to all jut some quick thank you's to everyone. Norehnka I miss you. I know you went away for a few weeks, but now you'll have a whole bunch of chapters waiting for you when you get back. xSugarcoatedxStarlightx You quickly stepped in when Norehnka left me and you are so awesome. I love reading both of yours reviews and I hope you enjoy the ending. notwritten thank you for reminding me to smile. Mysteriamoon Princess of the Fae Dark Wolf Flame where did you go? I love you all and thank you to all those reader that are out there that have indeed been reading, I would love to be able to properly thank you. You can leave an anonymous review, like rabid fangirl. Which I find funny since she's the only one that left a review unsigned, but didn't seem to be actually enjoying the story all that much. You can think of Larizel as you like, but it's my story and if you are unhappy don't read it. Anyway... I love you I love you I love you and I can't wait to hear your thoughts at the end. Even if it is totally bashing this story.

Chapter 16: All That's Forgotten

He paced his thrown room back and forth. His steps quicken then slowed his thoughts racing. What was he to do? On one hand he had Sarah who he had loved for what seemed like decades even centuries. She challenged him, bringing him to his knees. She had a spell over him long before she defeated him and for that… he loved her. On the other hand though Sarah had nearly destroyed his Labyrinth and him, causing nothing but chaos for seventeen years. Then there's Larizel, a beautifully deadly Fae that he knew he shouldn't have feelings for, but found her intriguing nonetheless. With her latest sacrifice for him even by blood he couldn't hate her, but it was still so much more. Why would she willingly give her life to restore the Labyrinth to him? He would admit that initially he planned to simply use her to regain control over the Labyrinth and defeat Sarah, but now he found himself drawn to her for many different reasons, one most definitely being her latest actions showing that she obviously had feelings for him. That kind of devotion is nearly unheard of, especially from a Fae. What was he to do? The realization over took him; he had found himself in love with two women, and both of them lay in a bed unconscious on opposite sides of the castle. He just knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

Sarah woke to sunlight coming from an open window carve into a stone wall. She felt the silky sheets beneath her body; she ached from head to toe. The sheets were deep royal blue with silver accents covering the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on. As she began to sit up she saw her attire and found it strangely familiar. She felt she looked quite a bit like a particular person she once knew. Slowly she started taking in her surroundings and found herself taken aback. "Wait, where am I?"

"You are in the Underground." His accented purr startled her as her head spun around to find him leaning against the wall of the doorway. He made her heart pound and body quiver.

She looked at him confused. "How did I get here?" Her voice held no emotion, just words.

"Don't you remember?" He teased her. Playing the villain she always knew him to be. He was still savoring his victory. (At someone else's cost, he reminded himself) She felt as if she just came out of a dream, as if she just ate another peach. Why couldn't she remember anything? It was as if she had amnesia and forgot her entire life. She knew who he was and who she was, but not much more. He cocked his head to the side in amusement. "You really don't remember anything do you?" She shook her head. This was quite unexpected to the Goblin King and he quickly tried to figure out what he should do. He swiftly regained control of the situation. "Well well, this is very fascinating."

"What is?" She felt that she should be insulted, though not sure why.

He shook his head. "All in due time. There's the bathroom." He indicated to the shut door across the room. He looked over her clothing admiring the similarity of his own. He had to admit she wore it well. "I have left more appropriate clothing for you in the closet. I'll come back and check on you momentarily." With that he left her to her own devices.

Sarah looked over her clothing again in the mirror. "Why am I dressed like this? Why do I look so much older?" She questioned her reflection, but it had no answer to give. She stepped into a fully created bathroom. Though everything was made of stone like the rest of the castle it had a toilet, shower, tub, and sink, all with running water. She found it quite out of place in such a castle, but figured it was rude for her to have expected otherwise. What did she know? She stripped off her black boots and skintight leather pants. Undid her leather corset and removed her black poet shirt before slipping gratefully into a shower of warm refreshing water. It felt as if she hadn't had a nice shower in so long.

On the opposite side of the castle Larizel slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't move, her body felt so weak. As she lay partially on her stomach with her eyes she looked down at what she laid on and saw burgundy crushed velvet and black satin assuming she was in her bed at the castle, but how? She tried to just roll her body over to her back, but still no luck. Her arms felt heavy and partially numb as if her entire body had fallen asleep. She felt his hand trace down her wrist with a gloved finger. "You are safe Larizel." His voice soothed her. "Just rest. You went through quite a difficult ordeal and you are nowhere near recovery. Just sleep precious one. I will protect you." She felt herself slip into slumber once again. Too exhausted to dream, too illusive to not.

Sarah came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body as she swung open the closet door. She looked through the simple maiden dresses that hung on the racks. Realizing there were no pants in the wardrobe she half considered putting back on her black attire, but thought a moment on it. She felt like she had waited an eternity to be with Jareth, just be near him. She found herself wanting to wear a dress for him. 'It's not like I'm wearing a gown it's just a dress.' She fussed at herself. After sifting once more through she pulled a cream-colored cotton dress. It was light and airy reminding her of her dress she played in at the park. Just very plain with long draping sleeves and long skirt that just grazed the ground. Laced up the back and slightly torn down in the front. After lacing it up to fit her body she watched in the mirror as she turned around and around over again in amazement. 'Since when do I have such a body? Perhaps the Underground has aged me, or have I been here that long and forgotten so much?' She felt a little overwhelmed and frustrated at her memory loss. 'What happened to me?' She heard a tap at her door. Her voice was very calm and controlled. "You may enter." Since when did she speak like that? She felt like a different person. She didn't know how to explain it she just wasn't the self she knew. She was something different, more arrogant and confident, but in a selfish, childish way.

He stepped into the room gracefully. He wore his normal attire. From his knee-high boots, black breeches, burgundy waist jacket with it's high collar that raised to his ears before folding over the ends. A black and violet cloak that glittered gold hung down his back. He wore a loosely fit white poetic shirt that cascaded out of the cuffs of his sleeves that were finished off with his black leather gloves. His hair as always was wild as the wind with wisps of blond and silver here and there. He was like a dangerous animal that you delighted in seeing so close, but feared for every breath you take and there he stood in all his glory. It was at that moment that she realized she had been standing there staring at him for far too long.

He smiled at seeing her in the dress. He could have guessed that was the one she would pick. Regardless of everything past and present, she still held on to their first meeting. It was the time when she remembered the most. Now she stood in his castle knowing nothing of the last 17 years. How was he going to tell her what happened? Or should he tell her at all? At this point he could tell her anything and she would probably believe him. Or so that was what he thought.

He was the first to break the silence with a devious smile across his lips. "I see you found everything to your liking?" He stated it more than asked and he did not wait for her reply as he continued. "I honestly don't know what to do with you Sarah." He began to slowly circle her like a tiger. His steps were pronounced and strategic. Every movement was intentional and well played. His words were a little harsh and cold. "You don't know what havoc you have caused in the last 17 years."

Her face showed puzzlement and her discomfort of him circling with his seductive eyes watching her. Noting her every breath. "Seventeen years?" Her voice was small as she tried to force herself to remember something, anything.

His wicked smile once more appeared on his slightly amused face. "Yes, for 17 years you have reigned over MY Labyrinth. You have caused damage that will take years to restore. Would you like to see for yourself?" She knew she didn't want to but he left her no choice as he laid his arm across her back and directed her to the window. His voice held anger and just a touch of pain, but remained calm as he leaned into her ear from behind. The whisper he used was vindictive and hateful leaving heat on her neck and ear making her shiver. "Do you see what you have done?"

She brought her hands to her mouth to stop the gasp, but she was too late. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. "How did I do this? I couldn't possibly have done this on purpose."

"Oh you didn't?" His tone was mocking her. "Well you did. Nothing can change that." He took her by the arm, ignoring her initial question, wrapping it around his own escorting her towards the door. "Come, dinner has been prepared." She allowed him to lead her down the hallway in a daze.

She couldn't wipe the vision she was shown of the Labyrinth from her mind. The crumbled walls, the dead black trees, everything seemed so devastated. Her thoughts were broken as they stepped into a room lighted by only torches. A long table stretched out in the center of the room. It was set for two to dine from either end of the table. He walked Sarah to her seat and scooted her chair in as she sat before sauntering over to his own seat. With a clap they were brought one dish after another. The dinner was quite different from the one he shared with Larizel, not as intimate. They ate until they were full with no words spoken. When they were finished he stood and walked over to her, but not to help her to her feet. He slid her chair out hovering over her placing his hands on the arms of the chair locking her in her seat, his mismatched blue and black glaring stare burrowing into her hazel eyes. "So what am I to do with you?" He acted as if she could answer the question.

"I'm not even sure what I have done." She pushed him away from her and stood to her feet.

He was caught off guard by her approach, but recovered quickly. "I have shown you what you have done." He pointed his finger to a window in the room. His eyes darkened as he once more thought of the destruction of his kingdom. The destruction that she forced upon the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth lay unforgiving. Jareth could feel its anger urging him to remove and banish the girl, woman, Sarah from its presence.

"Yes you have, but why? How? I couldn't have the power to do this if you didn't allow me to. I would guess it was your own fault." Her anger was fantastic he thought.

"It doesn't matter, because it's over now. The question remains. What am I to do with you? You can't stay here." Speaking the words out loud sounded as if he just had a revelation of this information. "With what you have done, you can't stay. It will only make it harder on me." He felt the pain in his soul. As much as he wanted her to stay the Labyrinth wouldn't allow it, so he couldn't allow it.

She felt hurt by his words. "Why?"

He just looked at her with an empty fury in his eyes and grabbed her by the arm nearly dragging her to her room and half tossed her in. "This is why." He simply stated as he shut her door behind him. She stood dumbfounded and walked to the door not ready to let this conversation end on that note. She didn't hear him lock it, but her door surely wasn't opening. In anger she tossed her body onto her bed giving out a loud groan. "Dammit, it's not fair!"

He marched through the castle fuming. His anger rotated back and forth between Sarah and the Labyrinth. Aggravated with Sarah for what she has done and frustrated with the Labyrinth's response to her being there. Since his powers had returned he became quite aware of its feelings and it was leaving him with a headache that would not reside. All because of Sarah's actions there was nothing he could do. The Labyrinth has deemed her unforgivable and that alone did make Jareth miserable. He didn't necessarily want her to go, but what choice did he have?

Larizel opened her eyes once more. Though she woke up this time on her back she still couldn't find the strength in her to sit up in the bed. She did however have the ability to move more simple muscles, her face, fingers, etc. She felt a gloved hand touch her face as she looked to whom it belonged to.

He smiled at her showing his sharp teeth, but it actually looked genuine, even though his eyes showed a sadness. His voice was quiet as if his voice could break her. "Do you have any idea what you have done? You could have died Larizel." His tone was a little scowling.

Her voice was small as she found the ability to talk. "I know."

He shook his head at her partially annoyed. "Why?" He didn't miss the thought that Sarah just asked him the same question and he couldn't bare to give her an answer.

But Larizel did give hers in a concerned voice. "Because I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."

His breath left his lungs as he knew exactly what she was talking about. The dream she had of his pain. She had seen it with unguarded raw unleashed emotion, the pain that Sarah had left him in and knowing that was the reason she would have given her life for him just made him damn himself and Sarah that much more. "I'm sorry Larizel." It was barely audible, but he knew she heard him as he watched her drift once more into her oblivion with a faint smile lingering on her lips and in his mind he heard her. "I have nothing more to give you Jareth… for I have given you all of me."

AN: So is everyone ready for the end? Again, this took on a mind of it's own. It was never the ending I had thought of since the very beginning, even up to two chapters ago, but when it came to it… the ending is what it became. Hope you guys will like it.


	17. The End

**Final Disclaimer-** _Yea yea yea… I know. Sue me, I don't own it, but I liked it enough to write about it and yes I borrowed some old scenes and lines. For the last time… not mine… theirs. I am powerless._

_**AN-** Well everyone. This is it. I have bled my veins onto a screen for all to read. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who has read it and whoever may still read it. Two people actually read this entire story Friday. That's if the reader traffic thing actually works which I think is kinda neat. According to those stats 527 Hits and 223 Visitors. Which if you do the math means I may have at the most 25 readers. Which is cool. It makes me feel nice to know a few people are out there reading my story. My final thank you's are being held for the end._

**Insanity Takes Its Toll**  
_Chapter 17: The End_

Larizel found herself watching what she assumed was a celebration gathering. There was a little girl with violet eyes standing next to her parents. She seemed uncomfortable with all the attention focused on her. The forest around them was lush and full of life. The little girl looked around at all the people that stood around her. They all had this magical presence to them, this feeling of something so much more to them. In the crowd of people Larizel saw a boy. He was a bit older than the younger girl, his hair was sharply cut with wisp of hair falling everywhere. The violet-eyed girl and he smiled at each other. Everyone was talking about something the little girl didn't understand. They spoke about betrothal and marriage, ending of wars, and beginnings of peace.

Larizel watched as if she was in a trance. The boy walked up to the little girl. His powerful presence locked the girl in her place. Handing her a crystal that transformed into a single red rose he kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear "Someday I will make your dreams come true." Then everything went dark as a storm moved over the crowd of people. The lightning crashed and the wind blew violently. There were people all around the violet-eyed girl. They were shoving and pulling her away from the boy and the crowd. She called out for help but no one seemed to hear her. Larizel moved as if to run to her aid, but the scene faded.

Larizel found herself in empty darkness that swallowed her body making it shiver. She remembered the place she now stood. In the corner sat a figure dressed in black. His silver and blond hair fell over his face. This time she knew who he was and went to his side. Whispering quietly to him she laid her hands over his, which were sitting on his knees. "Jareth." He brought his eyes up to hers slowly. "You don't have to be in pain anymore." She watched the emptiness leave his eyes. She felt his skin getting warmer. "I am here to save you." He took his gloved fingers to her cheek moving to the back of her head and into her hair. She leaned forward her lips lightly brushed against his. Nothing more than the flutter of butterfly wings. "I have nothing more to give you Jareth… for I have given you all of me. Is that enough?" She did not receive her answer. He was gone and she found herself sitting in his place.

She was consumed with pain and a broken heart. She had taken his place in the darkness. She had given him everything and took his place in the oblivion of depression and heartache. It was the one thing she had wanted to do for him from the beginning, relieve him from his pain. At what cost she didn't know, didn't care. In the darkness she heard a voice calling to her. She couldn't quite make out whom it was. She couldn't quite understand what he was saying. All she had was darkness, just black, cold, empty darkness. She curled her knees to her cold body and began to cry. "This must be what Jareth felt." Her tears were falling into her hair that lay over her face cascading down all most touching the ground. She felt this overwhelming loss and heard his heartbreaking words surrounding her soul. She knew what the words had meant, truly, meant this time. It was now she who had lost not just the game… but also the boy.

"Larizel you have to wake up." Jareth's voice cast away her dreams as she slowly opened her eyes. She awoke to find that she had been crying. Jareth sat on the bed next to her with his hand holding hers. "You were dreaming again." He wiped a few tears from her face and looked onto her with concern. "What awful dream makes you cry in such misery?"

Leaning into his hand she spoke in a quiet whisper. "You."

With her head in his hand he raised her eyes to peer into them. They were slightly red and held tears still ready to fall. The accusation was like a dagger to his heart. He had done this to her, it was his entire fault, and she must blame him. "I am so sorry Larizel to have done this to you. I never expected this outcome."

She put a finger to his lips and whispered to him. "All I wanted was to relieve you of your pain and misery, and so I have." She paused to swallow hard looking away from his gaze. "But now I fear I have taken your place in the solitude of pain."

"But why?" His voice was guilt ridden.

"Because now I know how you felt." She sat up in the bed for the first time since he had brought her back to the castle. She straightened out her back and in a voice of a siren she sang to him. "Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I, I can't live within you" The words held ever inch of heartache he once felt. He sat there in shock realizing that Larizel really had seen everything. That she did everything from the beginning knowingly and for the most part willingly on behalf of releasing him from the cage Sarah put him in, but in her eyes he saw that pain, that suffering that he knew all too well and it awakened something inside of him. He watched her vivid violet eyes become dull. He could see her hollow and broken soul hid far in the back of her pitch-black pupil no longer surrounded by the touch of blue. Her tears held in the corners of her eyes, forever ready to fall. Her skin once again was turning pale. Reality struck hard as he came to full understanding that Larizel willingly took his place in the cage. From the very beginning saw his pain and all she wanted to do was to save him and make the pain go away. She had now sacrificed herself twice for him. It wasn't fair.

He took her small frame into his arms as she cried effortlessly. He rocked her slowly not sure what to do or say. She had done everything, given everything and now she suffered for her good nature. 'No good deed goes unpunished' He grimaced at the phrase he heard Aboveground, but for once he understood what it meant. After a few moments he realized she was once again asleep. Cursing himself he prayed that her nightmares wouldn't continue. He stood from the bed and made his way out the door. He had made his decision on what he needed to do now.

Sarah was still lying on her bed when he entered the room. She didn't move she just looked at him. He stood once more in all of his glory, but something was different about him. He no longer looked at her the way he use to. He was indifferent with a lack of the admiration that she had come accustom to.

He broke the silence with a stern voice. "Sarah, it's done." She wasn't sure what he meant, but she could take a guess. "I am sending you back Aboveground. You can start again with a new beginning."

Tears were collecting in her eyes. "Why?"

This time he did have an answer for her. "Because what you have done can not be forgiven. Having you here now is just torturous. I can not even begin to recover from what you have done and with you here I never will."

"But you love me." Her words seemed desperate, but swallowed by the room leaving him unaffected by the statement.

"I did, which is why you have to leave." The words were cold and rang of truth. He really didn't love the person she had become. He loved who she was before, but she wasn't that person anymore.

She stood to her feet, legs shaking. "No you can't mean that." Her heart was breaking she could feel the cracks making its way through her soul.

"But I do and it is time for this to end and for you to go. I'm sorry Sarah, but the Labyrinth demands it and I have to agree." He did find tears in his eyes watching the vision before him transfer back and forth between who she is and who she was. He turned his eyes away from her and spoke words in regret. "Goodbye Sarah." With that he blew a bubble like crystal to her and in its burst it took her away from the Underground to never return.

Sarah awoke in her old house. She looked around and everything was different. She called out his name running through the house. Running out to the backyard she cried seeing the statue of Jareth. She stepped into the fountain's water that added weight to the cream madien dress she wore pulling it partially off her shoulders and making her long sleeves heavy. She all but crawled her way to the statues feet. The waterfalls flowed their way over her hands that were placed on the stone he tood upon. She was begging through her tears. "Please bring me back. I'm sorry."

In her screaming and crying she did not noticed the men coming up behind her. One grabbed her by the arms while the other injected a syringe into her leg. Another man walked up from behind them. "It's okay Sarah. We are here to take you home." Dr. Corgan brushed a couple of strands from her face. "I don't know how you escaped this time, but it's time for you to come back."

Sarah screamed to the statue of Jareth once more as they pulled her from the waters. "Why are you letting them do this to me? Why are you allowing me to go through this pain? It's not fair!" She heard his voice in her head. 'It isn't, but that's the way it is.'

Jareth stood in his throne room trying not to buckle to his knees. It was possibly the hardest thing he ever had to do. He felt sorry for Sarah now as he watched them take her away in an ambulance from his crystal, but what's said is said. A movement was caught in the corner of his eye as he spun around to see what it was.

Larizel stood in the hallway. She was wearing the dress he had laid out for her if she had ever wakened with out him there. Most of the dress was black. The long black sleeves were off her shoulders and nearly touched the ground with a purple trim. The top low cut and the full dress was laced up the back with purple straps allowing it to adjust fully to her thin frame. The skirt of it had a purple panel that broke from the black and ran down the side parting the single slit that came up her right leg stopping at her thigh. She wore high-heeled black leather boots that stopped about mid shin. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She walked slowly to him, but stopping a few feet away. Her voice held a touch of sadness. "You let her go? Why?"

"Because with her here the pain would never truly go away. The Labyrinth's fury demanded her departure." He could not look her in the eyes. The things he had put her through, that she put herself through because of him. He didn't know what to say. No apology would ever reconcile the pain she's been through

Larizel looked into the crystal he held in his hand. Her voice was sincere. "You can't leave her like that." Regret raced through his body straight to his heart. The pressure felt like a heart attack. What else could he do? He didn't have the power to do much else. "She deserves a new beginning." Larizel took the crystal into her hand and looked into it. She saw Sarah lying on a stretcher inside the ambulance with Dr. Corgan sitting next to her. Larizel focused her power at the woman in her vision.

Sarah felt her body tingle. Her heart fluttered for a moment and found hope in her heart. The smile that graced her lips left a glow on her face. The body that lay on the stretcher was gone.

Dr. Corgan was confused riding in the ambulance now alone. He called to the EMT's in the front seat. "Hey guys, where are we going?"

The EMT's looked at each other puzzled. The driver spoke first. "Um… I don't know. Where did you want us to go?"

Completely baffled Dr. Corgan shook his head. "Let's head back to the hospital." The EMT's looked at each other and shrugged. They were already heading that direction. Perhaps that's where they were heading all along.

Sarah found herself inside her house once more. She sat on the couch in the living room that was not hers. She didn't understand what just happened. Walking into the kitchen she saw documents sitting on the table. She walked to the papers picking them up she flipped through them. One was the title of a black Porsche signed over to her. Another was the deed to the house also signed over. The last document was to a bank account that was turned over to her name. Finally she came to a hand written note signed by the person that had signed over all the possessions to make Sarah's her own.

Dear Sarah,

The only thing I can give to you is a new life, my life. My money, my car, and my house now all belong to you. No one remembers anything of your last 17 years so your life is completely yours to reconstruct. It is the one gift I can give and I'm sorry I can't give more, but make the most of it.

Sincerely,  
Larizel Arzelette

A bittersweet smile came over Sarah's features. "If only I could forget so easily." Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "It isn't fair that Larizel is to stay. I will be back someday. But until then… forget me not."

Larizel turned away from the crystal. She was tired after using so much power to give the girl she pitied a new start in life. It was quite trying to use a power to erase that many memoreies and that many years. She stumbled her way to the throne nearly collapsing before reaching it. Her eyes focused on Jareth who had his back to her. The tears hit her eyes before she could stop them. Though she feared what he would say still she spoke in a hush tone. "I have nothing more to give you Jareth… for I have given you all of me. Is that enough?" She pause for a moment, she needed his answer this time. Somehow her voice became quieter and was carried in an unfelt breeze to his ears. "Am I enough?"

Jareth turned to face her, but couldn't meet her eyes while taking a step back. Could he possibly have an answer to that question? He forced himself to look into her violet eyes searching for the answer he was to give. Closing in the gap between them he took her hands into his as he smiled to her. "Yes." The word was so simple, but carried so much power behind them. "Larizel… will you stay with me, here in the Underground? Could you leave the life you once lived far behind and never look back?"

A smile was appearing on her face, but she looked down to the ground contemplating her answer. She didn't really expect him to ask her to stay. She had plans to return to her Ravenite family to learn of her culture and the life that she was to live, but did any of that really matter. It wasn't as if it was ever planned for her to be raised as a Ravenite anyway. It's why she was taken as a child and sent Aboveground. He took his hand to her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Will you stay?" He began to feel like a fool for asking, especially twice.

Her hand touched his face as her fingers traced his sharp angled features. The smile that crossed over her lips was not readable, but her words were kind and eyes shined with mischief. "Only if you keep the promise you made to me when I was a child."

He pulled away from her for a second and laughed. "You remember that? But you didn't remember anything. How could you know…"

She silenced him with the look in her eyes. The ring of blue was back around her pupil and the violet sparkled. "Because I saw it in my dream. Could you still love me the way you did then? Admire me? Adore me? Look at me with those eyes? Could you?"

He searched his soul before giving her the answer and felt out to the Labyrinth as if asking for its permission. It gave no answer as if indifferent, which was all he needed. "I can and I shall. I promise."

The cage was left empty. Larizel stepped out into a new world, a new life full of possibilities… a new life with him. Both no longer in pain, and have found themselves whole once more. The bond between them had grown so much in the last few weeks. It was as if this was how it was always suppose to be, she was right before… this was her destiny all along.

The End

_**AN-** Thank you all for seeing this through with me. The fountain around the statue confused a few of you. I had added the fountain during a revision of the first chapter. I do not apologize for the ending. It truly wasn't what I was planning. Sarah was suppose to either stay with Jareth or go back to Hapsville and Larizel was suppose to either die or go back Aboveground and become a full-blown rockstar. But you know as they say… the best laid plans…. This is how it was destined to be. I hope that you liked it and if not, I wish you did._

**MY FINAL THANK YOU'S:**

**Norehnka** Thank you for stepping up and letting me know what you thought of the story. You were the first to add me to your favorites, which meant so much to me. It was very sweet of you to let me know you were running away for two weeks so I wouldn't feel deserted. I almost put the whole story on hiatus until you returned, but then I figured you'd love to have the rest to read when you come back. Though at this time I do not know what you think of the rest of the story, I do look forward to hearing it.

**XSugarcoatedxStarlightx** Thank you for your encouragement and coming forth letting me know you had started reading. It really made my day to know that someone else was really enjoying my story. Thanks for adding me as a favorite and adding me to your myspace. Again… you have such pretty eyes… lol.

**Notwritten **Thank you for leaving me a review on every single chapter, even if it was just to say you liked it and have a good day. And my favorite line that I have said to everyone at work "Keep smilin'" ) It meant a lot to me that you just took the time to click on that little button.

**Princess of the Fae **Thank you for your short comment back on chapter 3… lol. I saw that you had an alert set up, but I don't know if I lost you along the way. I wanted to thank you for your pity on Jareth, God knows he needed it. Poor thing.

**Dark Wolf Flame **Thank you for also adding me as one of your favorites. It saddens me that I didn't get to hear more from you. You seemed to really be into the story for a moment there. I do hope that you still enjoyed it.

**Mysteriamoon **Thank you for leaving your review and with all said and done the answer revealed … Larizel won her own mind, but it made you wonder for a while there.. huh? I also wish I would have heard more of your thoughts on the story.

**AmethystLainey **Thank you for adding me to your favorites don't think I missed the add, however I missed out on your thoughts of the story. Since you added me I'm assuming you did like it, could be wrong, but no way of knowing.

**ChioneTheMetroid **Thank you for setting up an alert on the story, though I haven't heard from you I wanted you to know you didn't go unnoticed.

**Last and least rabid fangirl** thank you for making me really think out the last few chapters of my story. Making sure that I wrote them just the way as they should be… oh and for making me go look up what the hell a Mary Sue was… lol. Which I found doesn't actually apply in this case. ;)

I'm sure you caught how my format changed in this final chapter. Like all artist the story is never done. I've already began to go back and add little scenes and details here and there. I've already redone Ch.1, it's sad to know it may never end. I love you all and I hope that I will find inspiration to write another story in the future. For now I gave mine to alorindanya as an offering to get a new chapter for The Thief, The King, and The Son. Go read that and help me urge her to write more.

Thank you and goodnight.  
(Takes a bow)


End file.
